ღ This Is My Love Story ღ
by Yasaonna-Chan
Summary: AU: Nami has a relationship with Ace for already 5 years… But she likes someone else since her childhood… Ace's younger brother, Luffy.
1. Act 1

**Yo. I don't know if people actually like this kind of stories… This was an idea I already had for a long time and I actually wanted to publish it, with different characters. but…Neh, here it is.**

**After the 2 year skip, by the way. Could be important :P. Ace is still alive. Sabo too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**

* * *

**

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 1.  
**

_Do you know those people who can't say 'no' because they don't want to hurt other people feelings? Those unselfish people?_

_I hate them…_

_Why?_

_I'm one of them._

The sun shone on the grassy plain. The grass moved, caused by the light breeze. A white house on the top of a hill caught all the sun. The house next to it caught the entire nice summer breeze.

Nami, a resident of the little white house, woke up in the morning. Being called by your mother… Such a nice way to wake up. Nami rubbed her eye and looked around. She looked at some pictures. She went out of her bed and walked towards the pictures. She looked at them with a smile. One pictures with a boy with black hair and freckles and her and one picture with a black haired boy, a scar, a lollipop and his godforsaken yellow red cap. His expression was uninterested, like he's yelling: I don't care if you make a picture, but stay away from my lollipop! Nami smiled and kept looking at the picture, like she always did every morning. She decided she had looked enough and walked to her closet, grabbing some clothes. She pulled them on and walked to the bathroom. Nami looked into the mirror and sighed.

Already five years… It's not like, already being stuck with him for five years, but more like… Already five years the wrong decision. She can't break up with him, because she doesn't want to hurt him. Like she couldn't say no because she didn't want to hurt him.

Ace asked five years ago if Nami wanted to be his girlfriend and she said 'yes' without hesitation… Or did she hesitate? Yes, she definitely did… Because she loves Luffy, already since their childhood… That's already fucking 15 years… Nami sighed again.

She grabbed her brush and brushed her long hair. She smiled and hummed. She always smiled and hummed when she brushed her hair, it reminds her of the times Luffy brushed her hair when they played with water or took a shower in their swimming suits. Nami closed her eyes and thought about the past again. She always did that… She opened her eyes and looked into the mirror. She put the brush down and walked back towards her room, grabbing her bag. She looked at her guitar and smiled. She grabbed her guitar and sat down on her bed. She played a little lullaby she kept repeating at the band. She made a band together with Sabo and Luffy. She was the lead singer, Sabo, their brother, played the bass and Luffy played the drums. Luffy also could sing, for he had a girlish voice, but it's embarrassing for him… So she'll sing. Nami put her guitar down on her bed and grabbed her bag again.

She walked downstairs but slipped with her foot. Nami cursed and scowled looking at her foot. It didn't look serious… She walked downstairs again and met her mother in the living room.

Her mother, Bellemere, pointed at the table "Your breakfast is ready." Nami nodded with a smile and walked towards the table.

She sat down and looked at her plate. She looked at Nojiko and Nojiko was reading. Nami looked with half lidded eyes while she ate. Nojiko was so boring… Just like Sabo. She would have coupled Sabo if Sabo didn't already had a girlfriend, which is Nojiko's best friend, Robin. The three of them loves reading… Nojiko stood up and grabbed her plate. She brought it to the sink. She almost went upstairs but someone knocked on the door.

Nojiko turned and opened the door with a smile. "Nami is almost ready." Nami turned with her mouth full and looked at the two black haired brothers. Luffy and Ace entered and closed the door. Ace walked to Bellemere for a chat, god may know what, and Luffy came to Nami, sitting next to her. He grabbed something out of his bag - A book – and laid it on the table.

"Thanks for borrowing it." He grinned

Nami looked at him with a knowing little smirk "Like you actually read it." Luffy pouted and grabbed some beacon from her plate. "Oi!" he walked away and stuck his tongue out. Nami smiled a bit. Why she liked him? She had no idea… Ace had more manners… And Luffy didn't…

Nami grabbed her plate and walked to sink. Ace took the plate with a smile

"I'll do it. Prepare for school." Nami smiled and nodded. She walked upstairs for her shoes. Luffy looked at her and back at Ace.

Ace frowned confused at Luffy "What's wrong?" he asked.

Luffy shrugged his shoulders. "She walked a bit limp… That's all." Ace frowned.

"She would have said something if she had something… So I think it's not that serious…" Luffy looked with an expressionless face and nodded. He could be right… And Ace knew her better… Nami walked downstairs with a smile. She grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"I see you soon." Smiled Bellemere. Nami smiled and nodded. The three childhood friends left the house and walked on the sandy path, towards school. Nami and Ace walked hand in hand and Luffy walked behind them. Luffy looked at Nami's foot with suspicious. Nothing wrong? My ass…

Nami, Luffy and Ace arrived on school. Ace and Nami kissed goodbye, for Ace had different lessons. Luffy made an 'I'm putting my finger in my throat and I'm going to puke' sign. Nami slapped Luffy's shoulder and said chuckled. Ace looked at them as they walked to their lesson. He walked to his lesson too after some time.

-xxxxxx-

Nami and Luffy almost slept in the lesson. Nami sat up abruptly when her mobile vibrated. She looked at her message and her expression turned sad

_Darling!_

_I'm earlier ready, history teacher is sick, so I'm going to home already._

_You still love me, right :3?_

_Xx Ace_

Her expression didn't turn sad because he was earlier home, but because of one specific sentence in the message. Nami put her mobile back in her pocket. Her hand shot up to her foot. Luffy glanced at her and sighed. She was such a stupid idiot… She was afraid she was going to be a burden to Ace and Luffy.

"Go to the schoolnurse!" seethed Luffy. Nami looked at him and forced a smile. Luffy frowned

"I don't have to… There's nothing wrong…" she murmured. Luffy turned mad

"Go!" he seethed again "Or I'm going to drag you there!" Nami frowned. She looked at her table with a frown. Why… He always was worried over her… Even when they used to 'hate' each other. Nami looked through the window with a frown, again thinking about the past…

_

* * *

Summer, 15 years ago_

_"Mommy! Mommy! There's a monster outside!" yelled the crying little Nami._

_Bellemere looked confused at her. "What?" asked Bellemere. Nami pointed at the window. Bellemere looked through the window and laughed. "A truck? Are you afraid for a truck?" she laughed_

"_But… But it's so big!" she said, signing with her arms how big it was. Bellemere laughed and grabbed her hand. She dragged Nami outside, over the sand path. Nami yelped and protested, but Bellemere was, of course, stronger. Bellemere was curious what kind of neighbours they had… Nami blinked when she saw four silhouettes. Three little silhouettes and one big. _

_Bellemere smiled and greeted them "Hello."  
_

_A man with red hair turned and smiled "Hello."_

_"I guess you are my new neighbours, right?" asked Bellemere. The man nodded._

_"I guess so."_

_"My name is Bellemere and this is my 6 year old daughter Nami. I have another 7 year old daughter named Nojiko, but she's sleeping now… She has the chicken-pox…"_

_"Ah, chicken-pox… Such a stupid disease." Murmured the red man._

_Bellemere laughed. "Yea, it sure is! Nami already had them." Nami stood behind Bellemere._

_The man laughed "Well that's good." He smiled. "Ah, I'm Shanks. My wife Makino is inside. This is 8 year old Ace." Nami looked at him. He looked kinda intimidating… "This is 9 year old Sabo." Sabo bowed with a hello. He looked nice… "And this is 5 year old Luffy." Luffy smiled and waved. He looked stupid…_

_"You!" Nami pointed at Luffy. Bellemere already gasped. Nami sometimes had the bad habit to say things what's on her mind "You are stupid." Luffy pointed at himself. Nami nodded. Shanks gasped this time. Luffy also says what's on his mind...  
_

_"Ever looked at yourself? Any idea what a mirror is?" Just like Nami…_

* * *

Nami smiled thinking about the past. That was the beginning of their hatred… Nami did change over the years… Well, the biggest part changed 5 years ago. Thinking about other people's feelings, that is… Since Ace asked her to be his girlfriend, she had been very careful with picking the right words…

When did the hatred stop? And when did she begin to love him, of all people?

* * *

_Winter, 15 years ago_

_"Ha! Snow!" yelled Ace happy. "I'm going to Nami!"_

_"Yay!" yelled the five year old Luffy happy. He ran outside without his coat._

_"Oi! Luffy! Put your coat on!" yelled the elder brother, Sabo._

_"Why?" asked Luffy. Realisation hit him "Brr, cold!" Sabo and Ace facepalmed. Luffy almost walked back to his house, but a snowball met his way, in his face. Luffy turned and glared daggers, seeing an orange haired girl._

_"Haha! Head-shot!"_

_"I'm getting you back for that!" yelled Luffy. He ran to his house for his coat and scarf and he ran back._

_Sabo tried to stop him "O…OI! Luffy!" Luffy already was after Nami and Nami ran away. "Pfft… Idiot…"_

_"Come back here!" yelled Luffy. Nami ran fast and saw a tree. She ran towards it, and climbed. It was very slippery, but she got up. She stuck her tongue out with a laugh. Luffy pouted. He couldn't climb in trees._

_"I wait here until you come out!" yelled Luffy. Nami laughed and looked down. Her laughter dissapeard soft. Luffy noticed and frowned. "What's wrong?"_

_"I can't… Come out…" murmured Nami. "It's too high…" she murmured. _

_Luffy frowned. "Try…"_

_"No! It's slippery! I can't come out!" she cried._

_"Ok." Said Luffy bluntly. Nami glared at him but her glare was replaced by confusion when she looked at Luffy. Luffy stood under the three, with his arms prepared for a catch "Jump."_

_Nami's eyes widened "Are you crazy!" she yelled "Do you know how high this is!"_

_"Jump."_

_"No! I can-"_

_"JUMP!" Nami shuddered and closed her eyes. She jumped. She thought she was going to fall hard on the ground, but she got caught by Luffy instead. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Luffy. Luffy grinned. He gasped and lost his balance, causing him to fall on his back. Luffy laughed and made a snow angel. Nami smiled and lay next to him, making the same snow angel. Nami and Luffy heard someone come. They looked and smiled. Sabo and Ace._

_"Hey!" smiled Ace. Nami and Luffy smiled and waved. "Didn't you hate Luffy?"_

_"Nope!" replied Nami and she lay back. Ace and Sabo's eyebrows rose. Luffy also lay back and went further. Sabo and Ace snorted and fell on their backs, making snow angels.

* * *

_

Ah… That was when it started… She smiled in her palm. Nami glanced at Luffy. His hair was messy caused by his cap…

Nami smiled. "Ok, ok… I'll go the schoolnurse." She said. Luffy looked at Nami and smiled. "But promise me not to tell Ace… He's going to be too worried."

Luffy nodded. "You want me to go with you?"

"No, thanks." She smiled. She stood up and walked to the teacher. Luffy watched her walking away. He frowned a bit and sighed. Such a problematic girl…

-xxxxxxxx-

"And?" asked the cap wearing boy.

"My ankle is sprained." She replied looking at her ankle. "I can't sport for two weeks."

"Lucky you…" replied Luffy.

Nami laughed and nodded. "Yea, I guess." Nami and Luffy walked away from the school. Nami still walked limp and Luffy noticed. He almost wanted to help her but Luffy got cut of. The childhood friends looked at Ace.

"Hey." smiled Ace. Luffy and Nami blinked confused. "I heard you sprained your ankle." Nami frowned and glared at Luffy. Luffy looked away with a whistle.

Nami sighed and nodded. "Yeah." Replied Nami with a frown. She really was mad at Luffy now.

Ace walked to Nami and he bent his knees slightly, facing away from Nami, and when she didn't move, he looked over his shoulder and told her, "Get on."

Nami frowned and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck and climbed on his back. They walked away and they didn't talk. Luffy yawned, making Nami yawn too. They walked towards their homes.

"Go home already, I'll bring Nami to her house." Said Ace

Luffy nodded and went to his house. Nami looked at him. So unfair… Luffy made her go to the school nurse… But he did tell on Ace… Ace and Nami entered her house. She was alone… Ace looked at a note on the table. Bellemere was shopping and Nojiko is at Robin's. Nami walked upstairs and walked to her room. Ace still carried her bag so he walked with her upstairs. He put the bag down.

"I'm going." Nami smiled and grabbed her pajama. She's wasn't really talkactive… "Does your ankle hurt that bad?"

Nami nodded "Yeah… Sorry."

Ace smiled. "Ok… I see you tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Smiled Nami. Ace kissed her forehead and exited her bedroom. She heard the frontdoor closing again. She ploffed on her bed and wiped her tears away.

_I'm a fucking idiot!_


	2. Act 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

**Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews!**** And yes, I won't be mean to Ace xD I really tried to use the same style as the previous xD I hope you notice :P

* * *

**

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 2.**

_You know… That nauseous feeling in your stomach?_

_When you have a lot of stress…_

_This is how I am feeling… Already 5 years long_

_And that is my own fault._

The weather was nice again. A few clouds and a little sunshine shone through them. A little ray of sunlight shone through her white curtains, lightening her room. Nami only lay in bed. She looked at her ceiling. She didn't want to go out of her bed. Her hand travelled over the soft sheets. She slowly breathed in, feeling her own chest rose, and breathed out again.

She sat up slowly and put her feet on the floor. She walked towards her guitar. She didn't hear her own steps, and she liked it like that. Like she was soaring into the sky… Without any problems… She grabbed her guitar and walked back to her bed. She sat down and held it the right way. She played a few tones and hummed with it.  
**  
**_**When you care about a person  
then this is your first lesson.  
Choose a person before you shout  
and tell them all about**_

Luffy closed his eyes. He smiled when the little lyrics floated through his room, tickling his ear. He loved it when she sung in the morning, like a bird singing for its family. Luffy sat up straight, looking through his window. He opened his window more and listened better. He especially loved her lyrics. They sometimes didn't make sense, but he still loved it.

_**When you two are really far  
and know each other long without a scar  
Say something cute  
don't be a stereo with a mute**_

_**For every moment on the day  
you will always know each other  
Even when you go your own way  
friend, sis or brother**_

__Luffy smiled slowly when she put her guitar down. She stretched all her muscles and walked to her mirror. She looked into her mirror and saw Luffy's reflection. She smiled and walked to her window.

Luffy rested his head in his hand while his elbow leaned on the window frame "That sounded good," grinned Luffy. Nami copied his stance and she smiled softly. She knew he would listen. He always did. Nami didn't have to say thanks. Luffy already knew she would appreciate a compliment… She always did. He did know her good enough for that. Well, they had a band together, so it did make sense.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Luffy curious. Nami thought for a sec. It was a free day after all.

Nami looked at Luffy again and smiled. "Relaxing… I guess…" She smiled "Writing new songs?" Luffy grinned. She always wrote songs. Or she read which he didn't like. Nami smiled and looked at the sky, hearing a few birds. Luffy smiled also looking at the birds. It looked like one happy family.

Luffy grinned and looked back at Nami "And now you and Ace." Nami looked at Luffy and her eyes widened a bit in shock. Was he referring to the birds' family? He had said 5 words, and these were the 5 worst words she had ever heard… She forced a smile and a little chuckle. She nodded a bit.

"I'm getting dressed. I think I will see you soon." Luffy grinned and turned around. Nami smiled and also turned around, walking towards her wardrobe. Her smile disappeared slowly, the five words, stuck in her head. She wished she could sing it out of her head, but her voice is blocked by the lump in her throat…

~ ღ ~

Nami sat on the grassland, wind blowing through her soft orange hair. She tucked her hair behind her ear, while reading her old dairy. She sat under a tree and the rays coming from in between the leaves illuminated her pages. She looked up, looking at the leaves. They looked beautiful. They were equal to each other, but still different by their colours. She smiled again and looked at her dairy. She noticed a shadow behind her. She turned her face a bit and smiled softly. Her boyfriend sat next to her. She smiled when he tucked her hair from her face.

He smiled softly to her "I heard you sing this morning." Nami closed her dairy and looked at him, holding her dairy in her lap. Ace glanced at her dairy with a curious smile. "Can I…"

"Hell no." she said straight "Every girl secret is an important secret." Ace laughed and he looked up to the leaves.

"You always sit here… Don't you?" Nami smiled softly and this time put her dairy down on the grass. She closed her eyes and held her hand behind her ear, letting the wind play and twist with it. She loved the summer breeze. Ace looked at her like there was no tomorrow. He couldn't gaze his eyes of off her. He did notice one thing, though.

"What's wrong?" asked Ace softly.

Nami's eyes shot open and she looked at him. "Eh?"

"You seem kinda… Sad or quiet…" Nami smiled again and stood up. This time, the wind decided to play with her white dress, making it rugose into the wind. Ace looked at her.

"Nothing is wrong." She said, grabbing her dairy again. She offered Ace her hand and he accepted it, grabbing it softly. They walked towards her house over the sand path; still having the last sentence of her dairy page in her head.**  
**

___"Maybe I should say yes… Maybe that way, I might… Forget Luffy…"_**  
**

Both Ace and Nami arrived into Nami's garden. They saw Luffy talking with Nojiko. Luffy sat slumped with his feet on the garden table and a grin painted on his face. Ace sat down and Nami offered some drink. Luffy, Ace and Nojiko smiled and nodded. Nami walked to the kitchen and grabbed a few glasses. She gasped when one slipped her hand. She almost caught it again, but Luffy was faster.

He grinned and put it back again. "Baka, be careful." He said.

"I don't want to hear that from you…" she said with half lidded eyes. Luffy laughed. His hand hit against a glass and it fell on the ground. Luffy looked with wide surprised eyes at the pieces and Nami looked with half lidded eyes at the culprit.

"Shit… And I thought I was cool right now…" He pouted.

Nami laughed. She went on her knees and grabbed some pieces "Baka, be careful." She repeated with a soft smile.

Luffy chuckled and also went on his knees. They grabbed the pieces and luckily no one got a cut. They threw the pieces away. Nami smiled and grabbed another glass. She went to the fridge and grabbed cola out of it. Luffy watched her every movement with a smile. Nami looked at him and cocked an eyebrow

"What were you doing here, by the way?" she asked confused. Luffy looked at her this time instead of the cola bottle.

"Helping you. You need to carry four glasses, so I thought you needed some help," he said with shrugging shoulders.

Nami smiled and filt the last glass. She put some icecubes into it. Luffy grabbed two glasses and walked back to the kitchen, carefully with not spilling some cola. Nami also grabbed to and walked behind him, also being careful. They put the glasses down with a smile. They sat down and enjoyed their drinks with a smile. Nami slumped back and listened to the crickets. She opened her eyes again when she opened the her eyes slowly again when she heard the fence. She looked and saw Sabo and Robin entering the garden with a smile. Sabo sat down and stole Luffy's glass.

"Oi!" scowlded Luffy. Sabo and Ace laughed. Nami smiled softly. Idiot brothers…

"Oi! Luffy I have a great idea!" said Sabo with a huge smile

"Yeah! I too!" Luffy said too with an equel smile "Give me back my cola…" He now said with a frown. Everyone laughed softly.  
"No, No!" laughed Sabo "Go out with Nojiko!"

Everyone looked at Sabo like they saw water burn "What?"

"Well, Nami and Ace has a relationship, Robin and I, but you two are single." He said, also pointing to Nojiko

"Nojiko is too old." Said Luffy with a waving hand

"Oi!" said Nojiko, wanting to slap him. Everyone laughed again, except for Nami. She slumped back into her chair again, slowly closing her eyes. That kinda hurt what Sabo just said… But he didn't know better… No one did. Nami fell into a soft, sweet slumber and Ace stood up.

"Be right back, bathroom." Everyone nodded. Nojiko grabbed her book and smiled to the others. She went upstairs towards her room. Sabo and Robin went also and said something about the movies and went away. Only Luffy and Nami were left. Nami slept and Luffy looked at her. His glaze travelled to Nami's dairy. He slowly grabbed it and opened it, only looking at the date. 'There...' thought Luffy.

Her dairy went from 15 March 2006 to 16 December 2006. Five years ago… Luffy closed the dairy again and looked at Nami. Nami looked really peaceful. Ace exited the house and sat down again.

"Washed your hands?" asked Luffy with a smirk.

Ace looked with half lidded eyes. "I'm not as disgusting as you…" said Ace. Luffy chuckled softly and grabbed his cola. The cola got condense on the glass and cold dripplets fell down finding their way on the table. Luffy nipped a bit.

"Where are doofus and smartass?" asked Ace looking around for Sabo and Robin.

"Went to the movies." Replied Luffy softly

Ace chuckled a bit. "The love hotel, you mean."

Luffy looked at him and narrowed his eyes. "I'm pretty sure he said the movies…" Luffy put his glass down when it got empty. He looked at Nami's glass and figured she didn't want anymore. Well, she was sleeping, so she couldn't even say anything. His hand travelled to the glass and he grabbed it, nipping from it. Ace looked at Luffy. Why did he always got irritated when Ace talked about grown up stuff. Ace's eyes widened in realisation. He stood up fast and Luffy got shocked. The slippy glass almost slipt out of his slippy hand. He caught it like it was a piece of soap.

"I know!" he yelled. Luffy eyes widened. His whole face turned pale. He… Knows? "You are gay!" he pointed at Luffy. Luffy almost fell from his chair.

"I'm not gay!" he yelled back irritated. Nami woke up and rubbed her eye. She looked at the fighting Luffy and Ace. She frowned confused. They always fought… Just like old times… Nami grabbed her dairy and turned a few pages. She chuckled, still remembering everything

* * *

_Spring, 12 years ago._

_It had rained for a few days, so the sand paths got muddy. Sabo, Ace, Luffy and Nami went outside, looking at all the mud. They ran outside with their boots and jumped into the puddles. They loved puddles. Luffy ran around, but his boots were to big, so he could easily fall on his face, but he didn't care… Or just not know because he was an idiot. Nami ran after him and they pretented to be airplanes._

_Ace and Sabo played with us, but Ace wanted 'real' bullets, so he made mud balls and threw it to everyone. He hit Luffy straight in his face and Luffy, off course, got mad. He ran behind Ace, but Ace tripped. They fought in the mud. Sabo tried to separate them, but it didn't matter… They pulled Sabo with them into the fight…_

_"Stop it!" yelled Nami mad. The boys still fought and Nami frowned mad. She folded her arms and her cheeks turned puffy. "This isn't funny!" a mudball flew towards her and she avoided quick, looking where it landed. She looked at the boys again and this time, a mudball hit bullseye._

_"I'VE HAD IT!" yelled Nami and she joined them._

_The next day?_

_All four of them got a cold…_**

* * *

**"Guys, stop…" smiled Nami. The two boys looked at her and frowned. They stopped like they were told. They sat down again. Nami closed her dairy and put it on the table. They still glared at each other and Nami laughed. She smiled and Ace when he scowled softly. She turned and looked at Luffy when he pouted and scowled, but she didn't smile… Why? She had a nauseous feeling…

She looked at the sky and looked at the sky. Seeing birds fly around again. Luffy and Ace also looked into the sky. They smiled when they looked at the clouds and birds.

Both boys pointed at a cloud with a grin "That one looks like a heart." They both said in unison. Nami looked at the cloud and smiled slowly. Yeah, it looked like a heart. Nami looked at Ace, who smiled, and at Luffy, who grinned. Nami smiled and looked into the sky again… The heart disappeard and the only thing she could see was Luffy…

_No… She couldn't forget Luffy, even when she said yes…_

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter . And don't think Nami is a slut! She isn't!**


	3. Act 3

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
-**

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 3.**

_Everyone knows it…_

_One-sided love hurts like hell…_

_You hope it never happens, but once it happens…_

_You witness it everyday…_

Her orange hair got spread over her pillow. Her torso rose with every breath she took. Her white sheets curved her body perfectly. She opened her eyes slowly. She knitted her eyebrows when she saw her boyfriend sitting on the side of her bed. He smiled and Nami smiled back, but still with knitted eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Looking at you…" he replied. Nami smiled and lifted her arms up and laid them above her head. She pinched her eyes closed and stretched all her muscles. "You know I love you…"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at her 'boyfriend'. Why did Ace turn into Luffy? Luffy smiled and looked down at her. Nami looked with wide eyes at him. Luffy leaned to her and her eyes widened further.

Nami sat up straight. Sweat beaded from her forehead and she took a few deep breaths. She couldn't say this was a nightmare, but it was strange… She liked it, but it was wrong. Nami's expression saddened… She hugged her legs…

_It really did hurt…_

**ღ**

"Good morning!" yelled Ace. Nami smiled and nipped her cola. She sat in the garden with a book. Ace just entered her garden. Nami looked back at her book and she turned the next page. "What's wrong?" asked Ace worried as he grabbed a chair.

Nami glanced at him and she looked back at her book. "Nothing." She replied.

"Sure, and my freckles are fake…" he said with half lidded eyes. Nami looked at him and smiled again. She looked at the hill when she thought she saw something. She surely did see something… No, someone.

"I just had a weird dream." She said, still looking at the hill. Ace blinked confused and he followed her gaze.

He looked at the same person she was looking at "What dream?" he asked. Ace chuckled and Nami giggled when the certain person tripped. "Luffy is an idiot…"

"Yeah…" smiled Nami. "And I don't know anymore what my dream was about…" she replied. Ace looked at her again and Nami looked sad at her cola. Ace frowned. Seeing her expression, she still did know… But well, if she didn't want to tell, than she didn't need to…

Luffy opened the fence and slumped to the table. He sat down and looked at his knee. It got bruised a bit, but nothing too bad. Luffy looked at Ace and Nami. Nami still looked sad and Ace looked at Nami "Am I ruining something?" Luffy asked.

The couple looked at him and smiled. "No." replied Nami softly. Luffy looked at the couple and he frowned confused.

"You guys are boring… I'm going inside… Maybe Nojiko has something funny to say." He stood up and Ace and Nami watched him leave. Luffy turned and couldn't help but pull out his tongue emphasizing 'Boring'. Nami and Ace looked with half lidded eyes. Luffy went upstairs. Nami looked at her book again and Ace looked at her.

"I think Luffy likes Nojiko." The boyfriend said with a smirk.

Nami looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "You are a fantasista." She retorted. Ace frowned and looked at Nojiko's bedroom window.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Ace "Can't he like her?"

"She's too old." Nami replied bluntly and straight.

Ace blinked and nodded slowly "Yeah, I think she is…"

It got quiet again. Ace looked into the sky and Nami read her book again. Both looked up when they heard laughter from Nojiko's room. Nami frowned and Ace smiled.

"Told you." He said. Nami's frown turned even deeper. Was she getting jealous? Of what? Nami closed her book and she put it on the table. She was feeling nauseous. She wanted to know why Luffy was laughing… Did Luffy really like her…? Ace looked at her again with a worried frown. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. Nami looked at him and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, sorry. I slept really bad due to the dream." She explained. Ace smiled slowly. He understood.

"Well… Want to go to the movies to forget it then?" he asked with a grin.

Nami looked at him with a sweet smile. "Yeah… Sure."

Ace smiled and stood up. He grabbed her hand and Nami also stood up. They exited the garden and they walked over the sand path, hand in hand. Nami looked at Ace and Ace looked at the path. She could never tell him the truth… Maybe if she told him the dream? No, she wasn't going to do that… That would hurt more than one-sided love…

~ღ~

Nami stood on the grassy hill. She had her arms spread and she enjoyed the wind breezing against and around her. She let the wind play with her dress and her hair. She breathed slowly with a smile. She missed this… This made her think about her past again. She missed her past; everything was alright back then. Nami opened her eyes slowly and she looked at the urban village. The urban village looked better at night when the lights were on. Nami closed her eyes and let herself fall on her back, into the tall grass. She still smiled and looked at the clouds and birds.

* * *

_Summer, 9 years ago_

_"Nami… Nami, wake up…" Nami opened her eyes slowly. She blinked her eyes and she looked at Luffy. "I want to show you something." He whispered and grinned. The 11 year old girl stepped out of her bed. She frowned, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She followed Luffy and climbed softly and quiet out of the window. She reached the ground and walked with Luffy. They walked towards the hill and Nami already saw 4 others._

_Nami almost tripped for it was dark. Luffy caught her and walked further. They reached the top and Nami pouted. "Why did I have to come?" she asked._

_"Look." Said Ace, pointing at the urban village. Nami smiled when she saw a few lights and cars. It looked like a classical train table. Nami, Luffy, Ace, Nojiko, Sabo and Robin looked in awe. It really looked beautiful…_

* * *

Nami opened her eyes again and smiled thinking about then. She frowned when she saw Luffy before her. "Yo!"

Nami frowned confused and she sat up. She looked at him. Luffy grinned and pointed at a white house on the top of another hill. "Ace is waiting for you. I had to call you for he didn't want to ruin the surprise of how he looks." The black haired said with a slight grin. Nami looked at him with a sad and apologizing look, but not on purpose. Luffy frowned slightly confused and worried. Nami stood up and brushed the grass leaves from her white already walked downhill and Luffy followed after her. They both walked down. Luffy decided to shut his trap and Nami looked at the leaves, hoping she wouldn't trip. Nami entered her garden and she looked at everyone. They all smiled and Nami frowned confused. Though, Sabo had more of a smirk than a smile. Nami looked at the backdoor and frowned when she saw Ace. Why the hell was he wearing a tux?

"Hey." He said with a grin. Nami blinked and waved without saying a word. "Do you want to go to the summer ball with me?" Nami's eyes slightly widened.

"Nojiko also is coming with Sanji and Robin and I are coming too." Explained Sabo "It's going to be fun." He said. Nami frowned and glanced at Luffy. Luffy was drinking cola and he looked at Nami with a smile. What about Luffy?

"I don't have a date." He explained like he could read Nami's mind… She wished that he could read her mind… Would have been easier…

Nami smiled and nodded "Ok, I will." She said "Wait." She walked upstairs. Ace looked after her and smiled. Nami entered her room and she walked to the wardrobe. She grabbed a red dress. She walked to her mirror, but the sight made her shiver. Since when was she crying. Nami let her dress fall on the ground. What happened with her? What happened in all those years?

Ace didn't deserve this…! He deserved someone better! Why was she such a bitch?

Nami slumped on her knees and cried. She was already doing this for five years! Why can't she just forget Luffy? Nami rubbed her tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. She felt like shit… She thought she never had to do this… But she had no other choice… Nami stood up and grabbed her dress. She rubbed her eyes and went to the bathroom, preparing herself.

She walked downstairs with a smile pained on her face. She smiled and grabbed Ace's hand. Ace smiled when he saw her expression.

"When are you guys back?" asked Luffy standing up. Nami didn't say something, though Luffy looked at her. Luffy frowned a bit.

"We will be back in 5 hours or so." Smiled his older freckled brother.

Luffy looked at him and nodded with a smile. "I'm going to play on your playstation by then!" said Luffy to Sabo. Sabo looked at him with a scowl. Well, he couldn't forbid him. Luffy was alone home now… Makino and Shanks weren't at home either.

"Ok…" said Sabo with a defeated sigh. Robin smiled and grabbed his hand. The couples exited the house and Luffy was left behind. Ace looked at Nami and Nami looked sad at the sand path. 'Did Nami just ignore Luffy?' thought Ace. Ace shrugged his shoulders and just figured Nami didn't hear him.

Luffy closed the door and frowned. He held his finger against his forehead with a pout and he frowned while thinking. "Did she just…" he looked at the 2 and a half couples again. Only Sanji wasn't there. Luffy shrugged his shoulders. He walked to his house next door and thought about what kind of game he was going to play.

They stopped at Sanji's house and Nojiko knocked the door. Nami still looked at the ground. She decided it… She was going to ignore Luffy until she truly loved Ace…

~ღ~

It was 5 hours further. Nami truly enjoyed the ball and she had lots of fun with everyone. The group walked back to their houses. Nami laughed with Ace. Robin and Sabo talked about different things, and Sabo was worried Luffy might brake his playstation. Sanji and Nojiko just talked about their past and the funniest things at the ball.

Sanji went home first and Nojiko stayed with him. Sabo brought Robin home. Nami and Ace walked towards their houses. Nami entered her house and Ace walked with her.

Luffy blinked in confusion when he heard something next doors and he paused his game. He walked to his room. He opened the curtain a bit and secretively and he saw Ace and Nami kissing in her room. Luffy closed his curtain again and he walked back to Sabo's room. He played further.

Nami and Ace parted "I will bring you to school tomorrow." He smiled. Nami returned his smile and nodded "I don't know if Luffy minds, though…" he murmured, looking at Luffy's window.

Nami's expression softened. "Ask him or something…" She said walking to her bed. "He can walk; he has two good legs…" Ace frowned.

"Did you have a fight with Luffy?" he asked. First she ignored him, and now she said something coldly.

"No…" she replied. She rubbed her forehead and sighed "I'm sorry… I'm just tired." Ace nodded slowly. He walked to her and kissed her forehead. Nami smiled and Ace left. Nami lay down on her bed, still with her dress on. How much she hated this…

This still was the best way…

Nami sat up straight. No, it wasn't! She was doing this for Ace! So he didn't get hurt! But now she was hurting Luffy… Nami cried again and she hugged her legs. Since when did she become a softy! She always used to hit the three idiotic brothers, but since when did she care about their feelings? Nami looked with wide expressionless eyes at her sheets… Like she got hurt once…

_What happened with her?_


	4. Act 4

**Because everyone left such beautiful reviews XD**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 4.**

_Some memories or dreams hurt…_

_What if you can't forget them?_

_What if you remembered_

_your memories caused by a dream?_

_That would even hurt twice as much…_

**~ღ~**

_"NAMI! WATCH OUT!"_

_'What?' Nami turned and her eyes widened. She looked through her tears which already were present in her eyes, before she even looked. She looked at a car coming at her with a rapid speed and the driver saw her too late; she gasped before she got struck… "NAMI!"_

_She opened her eyes slowly and blinked to get some vision. She frowned and rubbed her head with her left arm, but frowned as her left arm hurt. Her eyes widened when she saw a huge bandage on her shoulder. She looked around and her eyes widened even further - If that even was possible…_

_She looked at a white room which smelled like a hospital. She hated that smell… She lay in a bed which wasn't hers and she never had seen it…The sheets were white and they smelled clean, still it smelled like a hospital. Before her, she saw a television and next to her, she saw a white locker. She looked out of the window as soon as she heard a bird. Nami looked at the bird with hooded eyes and slightly parted lips, envying the freedom it had… Why was she here?_

_The door opened and her head snapped to the door. She smiled softly when she saw Ace. He walked to her bed and sat down on the chair next to her. He smiled as he leaned on his hand and he looked at her with a soft expression painted on his face. She frowned confused and she looked around again. "What am I doing here?" asked Nami confused, the question flowing over her lips like a whisper._

_"You had an accident…" he said in an equal whisper, ignoring her shocked face "You got struck by a car… Luffy brought you here in his arms as he saw everything… He was with you all the time but he is at home now, sleeping… He didn't sleep for 2 days, imagine that." He said with a smile. The shocked girl still looked with wide and shocked eyes at Ace._

_"I… I don't remember anything…" she whispered again. Ace looked at her and he slowly shifted his arm, patting her head softly. Nami looked at him and tears collided from her cheeks. Her underlip trembled and Ace only smiled in concern and quilt. Did he feel guilty? "W…What about Luffy?" she asked as she trembled a bit. Ace's smile slowly faded as his eyebrow turned knitted in a sad frown._

_"He only has a wound under his left eye. Two stitches, that's all." Nami frowned and she looked at her hands which got entwined with her sheets. What happened? She really couldn't remember anything. Why did she just cross the road without looking?_

_"I…" Nami looked at Ace with a confused frown. "I thought I lost you…" Nami's eyes slowly widened at his exclamation. "I… I never told you the truth, or I just never told you… But… I love you…"_

_**~ღ~**_

Nami's eyes shot open in shock. Sweat beaded from her face and she took a few deep and fast breaths. She pinched her eyes closed and she rubbed the sweat away with the corner of her sheet. She sat up slowly – with her face expressionless - and her hand travelled to her pillow, searching under it. She grabbed her dairy and opened it. She looked at every page, with still the expressionless face. She could remember the part of being in the hospital, but the things which happened before, she didn't remember… Was it because of the car crash? But what made her cross over the road? And she did remember she already cried before she looked at the driving car…

She looked at the page she wanted to read. It was the day Ace confessed, and a day after, they had a relationship… Nami frowned as she rubbed her head again. She closed her dairy and she walked to her mirror. She unbuttoned her pyjama blouse and she turned slightly, looking at her scar on her shoulder. She frowned and brushed her hand over it. She still was glad Bellemere approved her to have a tattoo; otherwise the scar was more visible. Nami walked to her wardrobe and grabbed a shirt. She pulled it on fast and she looked behind at the window. She was glad Luffy wasn't awake yet… It still was early though…

Nami frowned as she looked in her mirror. She got a headache about her dream. So many questions floated in her mind and so many questions were unspoken… Maybe she should ask someone…? She had to ask Luffy since he was the only one who was with her that time… But did she have the guts to ask him?

Nami leaned more to her mirror as she was looking at her face for anything. She brushed her long hair. She braided her hair and she had some hair tufts hanging loose on purpose. She smiled as she looked at her face. She gasped slowly when she saw Luffy looked out of his window, with a half smile on his face, leaning on his hand. Nami frowned softly with a pout as she walked to him. "What are you looking at?" she asked offended.

Luffy straightened up. "At my neighbour, but she is moody I see." He replied. Nami pursed her lips and she looked away. Luffy blew a raspberry before having a laughter fit. "What got your panties in a bunch?" he laughed.

Nami snapped her head at him and she parted her lips with slightly pink cheeks. "That's not something you ask a girl!" she yelled. "At least not like that…" she whispered still embarrassed.

"Are you a girl?" he asked with a smirk. Nami frowned embarrassed. She closed the curtains and walked towards the bathroom, ignoring Luffy's laughter. She closed the door and stood with her back against it. She frowned and slid down. She could explain him why she was kind off moody… But what is he going to say?

"_It's just a dream! Don't worry, idiot!"_

_"Are you moody because of that? Shishishi, idiot!"_

She just thought of the possibilities he could say, but she got mad about him telling her she was an idiot… And he didn't even say it! She only thought it!

Nami brushed her hand over her face. She opened the door again and stomped to her window. She ripped open her curtain and looked at the still laughing – almost breathless – Luffy. A vein beat above her left eye and she prepared a fist, even though she couldn't reach him.

"You are an idiot!" she yelled, almost like Luffy accused her first. Luffy looked expressionless at her and Nami frowned in concern. Luffy blew another raspberry and he had an even harder laughter fit. Nami closed her curtains again and turned her back to it. Her eyes slightly widened in shock when she saw Bellemere with a not pleased expression.

"It's half past 6 in the morning… I'M TIRED!" yelled Bellemere.

Luffy laughed even harder behind Nami. "Bellemere is moody too!" laughed Luffy. Nami opened the curtain and both daughter and mother glared pure dead at him. Luffy gulped and quick closed his curtain.

Those two really are creepy…

_**~ღ~**_

Nami and Luffy both exited the schoolyard, walking over the sand path. They both were quiet as they enjoyed the summer breeze. The childhood friends loved the summer breeze. It was neither cold nor hot and it gave a nostalgic feeling… They watched people mowing the grass, leaving an aroma which pleasured their noses. The childhood friends also loved the smells outside. When it rained on a hot day or, just like they just experienced, new mowed grass. Luffy grinned as he looked up in the sky. Nami looked at him with a slight frown of confusion and concern, which Luffy noticed. He looked at her in the same equal expression she showed him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You really are moody today…"

Nami looked at him and frowned. She doubted if she should tell him about her dream or not. She smiled slowly and shook her head. She was walking further as Luffy stopped. Said frowned quite mad and he ran towards her, grabbing her wrist fast. Nami gasped as she stopped and turned to look at him. Her eyes slightly widened when she saw his mad expression. What happened with the laughter this morning?

"Since when…" he started with a soft whisper.

Nami frowned slightly and her lips parted. He really looked serious… "Since when?" she repeated in an equal whisper, with a gulp ending it.

"Since when did you become so… Unselfish?" he asked in a normal tone. Nami's eyes widened. "Since when did you care about other people's feelings? Since when did you become…" Luffy stopped when he saw her eyes widening "Pathetic?" he asked as he let go of her wrist. Nami only looked with a pained expression.

"I don't know…" she replied "I honestly don't know…"

"You don't?" he asked. Nami nodded again, looking at the ground as she bit her thumbnail. Luffy frowned slightly. "Nami…" She looked at him for a few seconds and she looked away again. "I…If you do know… Tell us…" he said. Nami now looked at him again, but she stopped biting and she looked confused. "I want to help you… Your mood seems to go down every year…" he said.

Nami looked at him and nodded slowly. "I will… Thank you…" she smiled. Luffy grinned and walked further. Nami looked at his back and she looked back at the ground after. Pathetic? That might be a good summary to describe Nami…

_**~ღ~**_

Nami read her dairy over and over again, but with no avail… Nami closed her dairy and lie down on the grassy plain, grunting in irritation and depression. There was something she missed. Something before the car crash… Of course she had troubles after the car crash. She was afraid of roads and cars, but the three brothers and childhood friends protected her and helped her on the way of revival… Nami closed her eyes and she let her fingers entwine with the grass. She blinked open her eyes again, hearing footsteps approaching her in silence – but still audible. She lifted herself up with her elbows and smiled as soon as she saw her boyfriend.

"Hey." Said boyfriend greeted. Nami greeted him and he sat down next to her. "I heard from Luffy you still are moody?" he said more than asking. Nami sighed in frustration and she turned her head to him with half lidded eyes. Ace chuckled softly "Sorry, he is a moron."

"I figured since the day I met him…" she replied. Ace chuckled again and he lay down. He looked at Nami and Nami looked at the sky, the clouds to be more specific. He crept closer to her and he cuddled up with her. Nami looked at him and couldn't help but smile. Ace closed his eyes and he entwined his fingers with hers. He sighed deeply and Nami now looked quite sad at him, luckily, he had his eyes closed…

"Ace, are you asleep?" she whispered.

"Nope, 'sup?" he asked, still with his eyes closed. Nami chuckled softly and she brushed his hair.

"Just curious, never mind…" she whispered again. Ace smiled as slumber almost fell over him. Nami's expression softened again.

The couple in the grass didn't know any better, or two eyes were looking at them. Luffy closed the front door before kicking his shoes out. He walked upstairs and ignored Makino and Shanks as they asked how it was going.

Luffy walked directly to his room. He closed the door, held his back against it and he slid down. He closed his eyes and breathed shakily. He opened his eyes again and he looked at his window; its curtains were open and he could see Nami's room from where he sat. He slowly went to his bed and he went on it, face first in his pillow and he grunted hard, the grunt being muted by the pillow. He turned and looked at the mirror he was looking at. He sat up and looked at the scar under his eye… He frowned sad…

He still did remember everything… And he also knew why Nami changed… He exactly knew why…

'Goddamned…' thought Luffy. He was just as unselfish as Nami… He did know everything, but he didn't want to tell Nami… He was afraid he might hurt her… Everything he said to Nami when he held her wrist was actually meant for himself… Everything…

'_I am pathetic…'_

* * *

**Ok, well. This is the last update until June. I have exams and I have to study. Also I have to rethink about One Piece Academy since I want to end it well :P I hope I didn't spoil much in this chapter XD And I still hope you liked it :P Also, I think the next chapter is going to be quite long XD  
**


	5. Act 5

**Like I said, this chapter is a bit longer :P And sorry for the long flashback and I hope you guys still love my Luffy :P**** And fuuuuuuuck emotional chapter -.- also, I didn't proof read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
-**

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act. 5**

_Everyone want a time machine once a year._

_Everyone imagines it._

_To make up their mistakes they made…_

_I want a machine everyday…_

Nami looked with narrowed eyes over her book towards the boy sitting across of her, playing cards with his brother, Sabo. Nami's eyes now glanced to her boyfriend, lying on her chair as he slept. Nami's eyes now went back to Luffy when he laughed hard as he won from Sabo.

Nami's eyes travelled to his scar under his left eye. How could he get a scar when he didn't even get struck by the car? Nami frowned her brows suspiciously. Luffy looked at Nami, noticing her looking at him, but she was looking at his scar. Luffy frowned uneasy and he leaned on his hand, his hand covering his scar. Luffy looked at Sabo again and laughed. Nami frowned mad as he hid his scar, and she knew why…

Nami stood up and Sabo and Luffy looked confused at her. "Luffy, come." She demanded. Luffy looked at her and blinked a few times.

His confused frown deepened when he saw Sabo looking at him in the corner of his eye. "Why?" Luffy asked softly and harsh.

"I need to talk to you." She said in one straight tone, no hint of amusement or humour. Luffy's lips now slightly parted. He stood up and didn't want to make a ruckus by waking Ace. Luffy did what she said and they entered the house. Sabo looked with confused eyes and concern. He looked at Ace who only snored in reply of his concern. Sabo looked back at the now closed door.

Nami and Luffy walked upstairs, towards Nami's room. Luffy looked back sometimes, considering if he should run away or not… Nami opened her door and entered first. She stood in the middle of her room and she pointed at her bed "Sit down."

Luffy, once again, did what he was told and he sat down on her bed with a slight confused and terrified frown. Nami looked at him with a sad frown, mostly looking at his scar. Luffy brushed his finger over his scar with a frown and pursed lips. "Are you going to talk or just going to look until I say something?" asked Luffy.

Nami now crossed her arms and also showed pursed lips. "Ok… How did you get that scar when you didn't even get struck by a car?"

Luffy's eyes slowly widened and he gulped nothing. How was he going to explain this?

"Euhm… A piece of glass from the car came under my eye." Said Luffy, looking away and sweat beading from his forehead.

Nami frowned and she put her hands on her lips. "And now serious?" she asked quite mad. Luffy looked at her and frowned again. He parted his lips and closed them again.

"I don't remember…" he said serious now. Nami looked at him and blinked. She frowned and thought. What was she going to do then? If Luffy didn't remember… Ask Ace? Or Sabo… "You could always go to your doctor…" said Luffy, looking at his nails. "We had the same…" Luffy stood up and passed Nami. He walked downstairs and Nami looked confused.

'Our doctor?' she thought confused 'Luffy had a doctor?'

**~ღ~**

"Doctor Trafalgar Law?"

Nami nodded with a frown when she looked at the hospital clerk nurse. The nurse looked through some files and on her computer sometimes.

Nami decided to visit the hospital after Luffy's advice and after her dream. She didn't remember a thing, so she is going to ask her doctor, Law. Nami still was confused though… Why did Luffy need a doctor? She thought for some short visits or something…

"He now is in room 205." Said the nurse "But you can't disturb him if he doesn't have any time."

Nami smiled and bowed softly, saying thank you. She went upstairs and followed the signs with the room numbers. She still hated hospitals… The sick people, the smell and the bleak white walls made her shiver in fear. She smiled when she saw room 205, making her run as fast as possible to it, hoping that room looked a bit better. She knocked softly and gulped a bit. She wanted to know her past, but she also didn't want to… She was afraid…

"Yes?" she heard. Nami gulped hard this time and she turned the doorknob. She opened the door softly and looked first. Law turned around in his chair and he looked in confusion at the orange haired visitor. "Nami?" he asked.

Nami smiled soflty and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and slowly walked to the chair he pointed at. Nami put down her bag and she looked at him, fidgeting her fingers. She looked around. The room definitely looked better than the hospital. The walls were light blue and the room was quite big. Law sat at his desk and Nami sat before his desk, looking at Nami. "What's wrong?" asked Law concerned and worried.

Nami looked at him with a determined expression "I need to know some things before the accident I had…" explained Nami. Law looked at her like she told something in a different language. Nami blinked confused. It was one simple sentence… Right?

"Nami… You didn't have an accident…" he said flatly. Nami's eyes widened in confusion and fear. The question which haunted her was beginning to fear her even more… Why did Luffy need a doctor?

"Nami, you crossed the street and almost hit a car, but Luffy pushed you away… You landed on your left shoulder, leaving a wound. Luffy caught the blow… He was here in the hospital for two days with you… Although, you didn't know because Luffy didn't want us to tell you… He didn't want you to get worried, so we just told you he was sleeping at home…"

Nami's eyes widened as tears collided from her cheeks. She sobbed softly, telling herself it all was a lie. "I don't know if you remember the scar on his chest, but the car was the cause of that…" Nami sobbed even harder. This couldn't be true… It couldn't… Everyone told her he got that scar caused by an oven accident in the kitchen when she laid in the hospital…

"W…Why…?" she asked.

Law looked at her with a sad frown. "Are you sure you want to know?" Nami nodded softly. "You could ask Robin… She also saw everything."

Nami's eyes, if that even was possible, widened further. She grabbed her bag fast and bowed. "Thank you so much!" she yelled. She left the room and Law looked at the door with a sad frown. He played with his pen with a sigh

'I'm sorry, Ace…'

**~ღ~**

Nami ran over the sandpath, rubbing her tears away. She looked ahead with a determined expression. She needed to know what happened! Everyone had lied to her! Everyone, even Ace! Nami stood before Robin's house. She took deep breaths and knocked on the door. She waited and knocked again. Robin opened the door and looked with a confused frown. Nami entered the house, without even asking, and she sat down on the couch.

"Nami-san! What's wrong?" she asked worried and full of concern.

Nami looked at her and cried even harder. "What happened?" Nami asked. Robin looked even more confused now. "What happened before LUFFY had the accident!" she yelled now, clamping her head "You were there! What happened!" she yelled, going crazy.

She had it. After 5 years, she needed to know the truth.

Robin looked at her with wide eyes and parted lips. She sat down next to Nami and grabbed her hand. Nami slapped her hand away and she cried harder. "Nami-san! Please listen and calm down!" Robin yelled worried.

Olivia entered the house from the garden. Robin looked with a painful expression at her mother. Olivia nodded and went back to the garden, closing the door. "Nami, please listen…" said Robin in a soft voice. Nami sobbed softly now. "I… I promised Luffy not to tell anything… B… But I can't keep that promise…"

Nami looked at her with red eyes "I can't keep it a secret for any longer… You are having more pain every year… Please listen…" Nami gulped and nodded a bit. Robin brushed the hair from her cheeks which got plastered by her tears. "I promise, I tell you everything I remember…"

**~ღ****~ Flashback ~****ღ~**

**Summer, 5 years ago before the accident.**

"I don't want this anymore…" murmured Nami with her chin on her table. She was making homework with Robin and Nojiko, and she was not amused… Luffy, Sabo and Ace entered Nami's garden and sat down on a chair; Sabo and Ace were fighting for a chair which was left over. "Just sit down!" yelled Nami mad.

Ace sat down and Sabo sighed depressed. "Robin…" he whined. Robin chuckled and made some space for Sabo on her lap. Sabo sat down and smiled.

Luffy looked at their homework and chuckled. "Math… Amazing…"

"Shut it." Murmured Nami, looking at the problems. Luffy still chuckled. Ace looked at Luffy and Nami. Nami pouted while looking at her problems, Luffy nagged at her and Luffy ended up with a fist against his head. Nojiko, Robin and Sabo laughed when Luffy and Nami were fighting. Ace smiled slowly and his smile turned also in laughter.

"Ace, Sabo, Luffy! Dinner's ready!" yelled Makino from next doors. Luffy jumped up and ran away. Sabo also jumped from Robin's lap and ran away, only to come back to give a little kiss on her cheek and running away again. Ace slowly lifted himself up and he walked away, saying bye to the three girls. Robin and Nojiko turned to Nami when they were alone again.

Nojiko smirked "So little sister, when are you going to confess?" She asked. Nami looked at her with half lidded eyes. Robin also looked at her and smirked. She also was quite curious.

"How should I know?" asked Nami "It's an asshole. He only has been nagging…"

"But you like him since you were 6 years old! Don't you think that means something?" asked Robin with a devious smile.

Nami frowned and nibbled her pencil. "I will try… But not today…" she said. The other two girls smiled and nodded. They were happy though. She really liked Luffy and they really want her to confess ever since. Nami sighed and looked at the sky. Confess, he?

* * *

Luffy, Ace and Sabo were fighting at the dinner table for, of course, the last piece of meat. Makino and Shanks looked at them with a soft sigh. Luffy won the last piece and he yelled in victory. Makino cleaned the dishes and Shanks helped her. Luffy ran upstairs with Sabo to play on the playstation. Makino sighed as Sabo and Luffy were fighting about a game.

"Luffy is 14, but he acts like he is 10…" She said with a soft smile.

Shanks and Ace chuckled softly "Yeah, he is and stays the youngest…" said Shanks with a grin. The youngest already was 14… It was going fast.

Ace also smiled, although, it turned fast into a frown. Ace also walked upstairs to Sabo's room. He opened the door and the two were playing Luffy's favourite's game. Ace walked to the bed and sat on it, watching as Luffy beat Sabo. Luffy was unbeatable with Goku… But he already played the game a thousand times…

The two brothers were playing further and laughing. Ace also smiled and opened his mouth, saying : "I think I'm going to confess to Nami."

Sabo beat Luffy finally. Both turned with wide eyes and parted lips as the game ended.

"What?" asked Sabo.

Ace only smiled with an expression like 'You heard me.'.

"R…Really?" asked Luffy with a slight smile. Ace nodded with a grin.

"I didn't know you like her." Said Sabo with a slight smile.

"I don't like her." Said Ace " I think I love her." Luffy looked with wide eyes and Sabo congratulated him. Luffy smiled and also congratulated him. They were happy for his brother.

* * *

"LUFFY! HURRY UP!" Luffy stirred in his bed and he opened one eye. He sat up and opened the curtain, seeing Nami brushing her hair. Luffy pouted and rubbed his eye. Nami smiled and she put her hair in a ponytail. Luffy looked at her but his expression turned unaware sad. Nami noticed and frowned worried. "What's wrong?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Luffy blinked and grinned after. "Nothing!" he replied. Nami frowned worried and nodded slightly. "Only a bad dream! Nothing more and nothing less!"

Nami smiled and nodded "Well, hurry up. We have to go to school soon." She said. Luffy nodded and jumped out of his bed. He put his uniform on and ran downstairs, grabbing a sandwich Makino made. He kissed Makino on her cheek and left to Nami. Ace and Sabo still were sleeping because they had to start in the afternoon.

Luffy knocked on the door and Nojiko opened it with a slight smile. Luffy entered, but he first looked at Nojiko with a suspiscious expression and narrowed eyes. Nojiko chuckled softly. Nami ran downstairs and smiled. She grabbed something to eat out of the kitchen cabinet. She went outside with Luffy. Nojiko looked at them and chuckled again.

They saw Robin as they walked over the sandpath towards the school. Robin joined the pair and talked about homework, which Luffy didn't make, and about what subjects they had today. Robin smiled as Luffy and Nami were fighting again. They may not look like it, but they looked cute. They would be a really cute couple!

* * *

School ended and the trio walked over the sandpath. Ace and Sabo still had a class they had to go to. It was quite late so everyone came back from their work with their cars and bicycles. They were quiet and looked around at all the people coming and going to the city. They always got irritating by all the sand blowing in their eyes…

Robin poked Nami in her waist with her elbow and Nami pouted and cursed. Luffy turned in confusion when Nami was whining, which Luffy had to admit it was cute, and Robin was giggling. Luffy frowned. Robin had exactly the same giggle as Nojiko… Which is strange. "What's wrong?" asked the boy. Nami and Robin looked at him. Nami with half lidded eyes and Robin with a 'sweet' smile.

"Nami has to tell you something." Said Robin, pushing Nami to Luffy. Nami gasped and almost fell, but Luffy caught her. Nami blushed furiously and Luffy only blinked, helping Nami up on her feet.

Nami coughed a few times and she looked away with half lidded eyes. "Yeah… I have to… Tell you something…" she murmured. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and he looked confused. Nami scratched her cheek and sighed. She turned fast and looked at Robin, tears colliding like waterfalls from her cheeks. "I can't do it!" she yelled. Luffy looked with wide confused eyes and Robin giggled.

"You promised." She said. Nami looked with half lidded eyes and she looked back at Luffy. Luffy still looked confused and Nami balled her fist, preparing. She took a deep breath and just decided to say it.

"Luffy, I love you!" she yelled more than saying. Luffy's eyes instantly widened and Nami looked at the ground. Her first confession, and it already went shitty… Couldn't it be more romantic? Nami slowly looked up, to Luffy. Luffy's eyes were hid by his hair. Nami already frowned with a painful expression

"Sorry, Nami…" Robin's lips parted and Nami's eyes widened "I can't…" he murmured softly. A bullet went through Nami's heart… That hurt like hell… Really…

Nami already felt tears stinging in her eyes. "O…Ok…" she said. More tears collided from her cheeks. She didn't want Luffy to see her like that… She didn't know what to do. She turned and ran away. Luffy's and Robin's eyes widened when they saw where she was running too

"NAMI! WATCH OUT!"

'What?' Nami turned and her eyes widened. She looked through her tears which already were present in her eyes, before she even looked. She looked at a car coming at her with a rapid speed and the driver saw her too late; she gasped before she got struck…

"NAMI!" yelled Robin on top, thinking she would get hit.

Which 'luckily' didn't happen.

Luffy pushed her away. She fell hard on her left shoulder and on her head, leaving her unconscious. Robin tried to run to Luffy, but she was already too late. Luffy turned and his eyes widened. Everything happened really fast. Robin gasped and yelled.

"LUFFY!"

* * *

Robin sat in Luffy's room, looking at him as his bandage on his chest turned red by blood and his breath is unsteady. Robin looked with half lidded tired eyes at him. Why didn't Luffy love her? Why did this all have to happen? Robin cried again and rubbed the tears away. The stupid driver didn't have anything! Goddamned!

Robin looked at Luffy as soon as she heard him grunting. Robin looked with wide eyes and Luffy tried to open his eyes. He glanced at Robin with dreadful eyes. Robin's expression turned pained and worried. "Robin…" he grunted

"Y…Yeah?" she asked.

"H…How is Nami…?" he asked softly, closing his eyes.

Robin frowned worried. Was he sleeping? "Hhm… She's fine… But she might have amnesia… She has a little concussion …" she explained.

"Good…" he whispered. Robin frowned. Was he sleeping now? Robin's eyes instantly widened when he saw tears rolling from Luffy's cheeks. "I…If she can't remember… Could you tell her I'm at home and that we brought her?" he asked softly.

"Luffy…"

"Please? Promise you won't tell anyone this?" he whispered again. Robin frowned and nodded softly "Thank you…" He smiled.

Robin frowned and leaned forward, brushing the tears away "Why are you crying?" asked Robin softly. Luffy tried to look at her and he smiled softly. Robin frowned sad, holding her tears back.

"Promise not to tell this too…" Robin nodded softly again. "I… I really, really love Nami…" Robin's eyes widened "A…Already since the beginning… Or so… B…But Ace said… He was going to confess to Nami… And he… He loves her… I don't want him to get hurt…But I ended up hurting Nami..." he whispered with a shakily voice and closed eyes. Robin still looked with wide eyes. 'You've got to be kidding me…' thought Robin.

Ace and Sabo entered the room. Robin looked at them and back at Luffy. Luffy was snoring and his breathing was steady. Robin looked back at Ace and Sabo. Sabo sat next to Ace and Ace just stood at the door. Robin looked at Ace with a soft frown. "If you are going to talk to Nami… Could you say Luffy is sleeping at home and that he brought her here?" she said "He asked me…"

Ace looked at Luffy and he nodded. "Yeah…" he murmured. Robin looked back at Luffy and sighed. This really was problematic…

* * *

**Two days later**

Nami opened her eyes slowly and blinked to get some vision. She frowned and rubbed her head with her left arm, but frowned as her left arm hurt. Her eyes widened when she saw a huge bandage on her shoulder. She looked around and her eyes widened even further - If that even was possible…

The door opened and her head snapped to the door. She smiled softly when she saw Ace. He walked to her bed and sat down on the chair next to her. He smiled as he leaned on his hand and he looked at her with a soft expression painted on his face. She frowned confused and she looked around again. "What am I doing here?" asked Nami confused, the question flowing over her lips like a whisper.

"You had an accident…" he said in an equal whisper, ignoring her shocked face "You got struck by a car… Luffy brought you here in his arms as he saw everything… He was with you all the time but he is at home now, sleeping… He didn't sleep for 2 days, imagine that." He said with a smile. The shocked girl still looked with wide and shocked eyes at Ace.

"I… I don't remember anything…" she whispered again. Ace looked at her and he slowly shifted his arm, patting her head softly. Nami looked at him and tears collided from her cheeks. Her underlip trembled and Ace only smiled in concern and quilt. Did he feel guilty? "W…What about Luffy?" she asked as she trembled a bit. Ace's smile slowly faded as his eyebrow turned knitted in a sad frown.

"He only has a wound under his left eye. Two stitches, that's all. I…" Nami looked at Ace with a confused frown. "I thought I lost you…" Nami's eyes slowly widened at his exclamation. "I… I never told you the truth, or I just never told you… But… I love you…"

Nami's lips slowly parted. How come she couldn't say anything…? Tears came in her eyes again but she tried to blink them away.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" asked Ace.

'Why can't I say no? How do I know… How much it hurts? It hurts like hell… right? I don't want to hurt him… What if something happens with him…?'

Nami nodded slowly with a smile on her face "Sure…" she smiled "I love you too…"

Robin looked with wide eyes as she heard everything. She stood with her back against the closed door of Nami's room and frowned.

'Liar!'

**~ღ****~ Flashback over ~****ღ~**

Nami looked with wide eyes at Robin, her cup of tea trembling in her hands. Robin looked with a painful expression at Nami. Nami's eyes travelled to the table… She remembered everything again… Everything…

"I confessed…" whispered Nami "I confessed." She said. Robin looked at Nami's tea and nodded. Nami trembled even more, in stress**.  
**

_'I confessed to Luffy!'_

* * *

**Well… Ok, last update ^^ I will see you in June! Bye bye ^^****  
**


	6. Act 6

***~Whistle* I'm glad so many people actually liked the new chapter. Nami is going to sing, and I found a poem somewhere on the internet, but a friend of mine said it represented Nami exactly… So here ^^**

**I don't own One Piece.**

* * *

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 6.**

_Sometimes, my mind just… Collapse._

_I don't know what to do… And just do something… out of instinct_

_And sometimes, my instinct is better than I am…_

Nami lay in her bed, looking at her ceiling while whispering little words. Nami frowned and tilted her head a bit, thinking before whispering again. She slowly stood up and dressed herself, thinking and whispering. Nami walked to the corner of her room and grabbed her guitar. She walked downstairs after using the bathroom to prepare herself. She walked outside and closed the door behind her. She was home alone, so she didn't have to say bye or something. She walked towards the neighbours and she opened the garden fence, making the three siblings looking at her. Luffy looked at her guitar and grinned.

"Is it time already?" he asked.

"Yes… It is time." Said Nami glancing at him.

Luffy frowned slightly when he saw her glance. He shrugged it of and he drew further. He was currently drawing Sabo and Ace, but his drawing skills were like a 6 year old… No wait that was an understatement…

"Hello, darling." Said Ace, hugging Nami from behind.

Nami turned and looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Yo. Sorry I am kinda… Cranky. I didn't sleep well." She said bluntly. The three brothers looked at her and blinked confused. Nami turned around again and she walked to the door. "Well, are you ready?" she asked Sabo and Luffy, the other two band members. Both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Both stood up and walked behind Nami.

"I think it's the time of the month." Whispered Sabo softly to Luffy

Luffy looked at Sabo and blinked slightly confused "What month?" Sabo sighed and facepalmed, and he decided to ignore that question. They walked to the attic and Nami opened the door, looking around. She smiled as she saw everything neatly the way it was… However… Luffy's bass lay a bit weird… It didn't stand but it lay on the floor instead. Sabo's drums looked good, though.

Nami walked to the middle and prepared the microphone. Sabo went to the left and Luffy stood on her right side with his bass. Nami smiled and tested the microphone, Luffy toned his bass and Sabo cleaned his drumsticks.

"You have a new song, I presume?" asked Sabo, glancing to Nami.

"Yeah…" she said, toning her guitar "And you are starting to sound like Robin." She chuckled

"Fuck off… I already have a relationship with her for 5 years, let me be." He replied, throwing a drumstick.

Nami laughed and she avoided the drumstick. She grabbed the drumstick and gave it back. "But yes." She began "I do have a new song… I just thought of it when I lay in bed this morning."

"Really?" asked Sabo, taking the drumstick. "What's the title?"

"It doesn't have a refrain, but the title is 'The liar in love.'" She said with a sweet smile. Both turned to Luffy when he almost dropped his bass.

Nami narrowed her eyes and Sabo chuckled "You really are stupid. Letting such an expensive thing almost fall on the ground." Sabo turned to Nami again, avoiding Luffy's glare. "But the title sounds good! Mind to sing something?" asked Sabo.

Nami smiled sweetly again and she walked to the microphone. She turned to the two boys, Sabo looking at her and Luffy looking at his bass. Nami hummed a little melody, making Luffy look at her. Nami sung a bit.

_You took my heart from the start  
Ever since you showed me your love chart  
We said our goodbyes  
Repressing tears and sighs  
Although we must part  
We'll always be together in my heart_

Luffy's eyes instantly widened as he let his bass fall on the ground. Sabo gasped and looked at his younger brother and his bass.

_Constant reminiscing of you and me  
I wish we wouldn't disagree  
Fighting with you in my reverie  
Will you come back to me?__  
_

Luffy's face paled and Nami only sung further with her eyes closed, letting the lyrics slip over her lips. Sabo frowned concerned and worried.

_Shouldn't have let you slip away  
Why did I act that way?  
My mind is a train racing down the track  
Meaningless words that I wish we could take back_

"C…Can you stop?" asked Luffy softly, making Nami open her eyes. She only looked in his eyes and nowhere else.

_Those black eyes through my soul did stare  
I miss basking in their warm, loving glare  
Why don't good things last?  
Memories of you are fading fast_

"N…Nami please…" he said again "I get it…" Nami now glanced at Sabo who only looked with concern at him brother. He didn't know what happened, but he didn't like it.

_Painful slow tears roll down my face  
Coping with vicissitudes that displace  
I was your soul mate and I thought that you loved me  
Now I know what you always were and will be_

"What did you think!" asked Nami with a huge smile on her face, looking at Sabo. Sabo looked at Luffy and Luffy looked at Nami with huge wide eyes and parted lips.

"I…I…" Began Sabo. Nami turned to Luffy with a proud smile and Luffy stepped back.

"Ne Luffy!" she began.

"Y…Yeah?" he asked uneasy with a painful expression

She smiled and stepped closer. Luffy stepped back. "What did you think of it?"

"I…"

"Hmm?" she hummed softly, tilting her head curious like she was a cat, looking at its prey.

Luffy frowned slightly and he stood straight "I hate it. Never sing it again." He said honest. Nami smiled slowly and she went back to the microphone.

"I know you hate it…" she said with a smile. "I hate it too." Luffy frowned painfully while he looked at her. Sabo only looked between the two. His glace lowered and he looked at his drums. So Nami remembered again… Did Robin tell it? Now the only one who doesn't know is Ace…

Nami began to sing a song they often have played more and Luffy and Sabo looked up. They frowned but they still played on rhythm, both thinking about Nami's song.

_'I hate it too…'_

* * *

Luffy went directly to his room after they practiced. Nami looked at Luffy as he closed the door behind him. Nami walked downstairs together with Sabo and Nami also went directly to her house. Ace ran after her and grabbed her hand in worry and concern. "What happened?" he asked.

Nami looked at him and frowned. She forced a smile and shook her head "Nothing happened… I really did sleep bad…" she explained.

Ace frowned and also shook his head. "You are lying… I can tell." He said.

Nami's eyebrows knitted down and her eyes turned watery. She shook her head again and ripped her hand away, walking to her house, leaving Ace alone on the path in total confusion. Ace scratched his head and walked back to his garden, deciding to leave Nami alone. He saw Sabo sitting in the garden, slumped in a chair and looking at the table with still the same sad frown. Sabo glanced at him and frowned. He stood up and passed him, obviously going to Robin. Ace now was even more confused. He looked at Luffy's window with a cocked eyebrow and a slight pout. What the hell happened while they practiced? If Luffy did something to Nami… He would kill him…

Sabo walked over the path with a thoughtful frown. He was going to ask Robin what to do… He had no idea and he couldn't do anything. He also knew Nami had confessed to him and everything what happened next. Robin had told him Luffy loved her back, but never told her because of Ace… He needed someone who didn't give a shit and just told what happened to Ace or something like that… Sabo's eyes widened in realisation. Someone like that did exist! Sabo turned around and ran away, towards the city, the house next to the doujo.

Sabo breathed heavily and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. A female with black hair opened the door and Sabo's smile widened.

"Kuina! Is Zoro home?" asked Sabo, still trying to get some oxygen. Kuina blinked but nodded.

She turned and yelled "Zoro! Sabo is here for you!" she yelled.

Sabo smiled when Zoro walked downstairs beaded in sweat. He must have been training… "You are covered with sweat again! You stink!" she said.

"Says the female swordswoman who stinks twice as much…"

"Don't say that if someone is around!" she yelled embarrassed "You wouldn't like it if I called you by your pet name! Would you!"

"You began!" stated Zoro. Kuina stayed quiet and thought. He was right… She walked depressed to the kitchen. Zoro looked at her as she closed the door. He turned back to Sabo and scratched his head. "She is… Cranky…" he murmured

"More like pregnant…" said Sabo looking behind Zoro.

Zoro turned pale and he looked at Sabo "H… Howdya know?" he asked, barely coming out of his words. Sabo looked at him and thought.

"Her lower belly where the womb is got… Bigger." He said.

Zoro sighed depressed and nodded. He was right… "Don't tell the others though… We want to keep it a secret before people are throwing parties and stressing us…" he explained with half lidded eyes. Sabo grinned and nodded slowly, understanding it. "But why are you here? I guess not for a biscuit and tea…" he said.

Sabo nodded and frowned "You care about Luffy right?" he asked.

Zoro's eyes slowly widened and he stepped aside. "Come inside." Sabo nodded and did what he was told. He entered the living room and sat down on the white couch. Everything was almost white… He already once guessed Kuina designed the room, which she thought was quite hilarious… Zoro sat across from him.

"Like I asked; You care about Luffy, right?"

Zoro nodded "Of course, I am his first friend after all…"

Sabo nodded and frowned painfully "You know what happened with Luffy and Nami, right?" he asked. Zoro nodded again "Nami remembers everything again and she told Luffy… Indirect via a song…" he explained. Zoro's eyes widened "But… We don't know what to do…"

"So you came here to ask me what you should do? And if I could talk with him?" he asked.

Sabo smirked with half lidded eyes "Your wit never ceases to amaze me…"

"Don't be so damn sarcastic or you can put your request up in your ass."

"Language." Said Kuina, entering the living room. Zoro turned to look at her with a scowl on her face. He looked back at Sabo who softly chuckled.

Zoro scratched his head again with an irritated frown. "Ok… I'll do it…" he replied "I don't know what to say to him though…"

Sabo sighed relieved and nodded. "I understand and I don't know either…"

Zoro smiled and stood up. Kuina looked at him with a disgusted face. Zoro frowned as he looked at her with another scowl.

"What?"

"You are going to visit someone while you are sweaty?" she asked with an audible irritated grunt at the ending.

"Yeah… I don't see the problem…" he said.

"Oh really? It's disgusting." She said. "Don't even think I'm going to fuck with you tonight." She said flatly with a dead expression

"Kui!" said Zoro blushing a bit.

"See? Embarrassing right, with someone around?" she said as she walked away with a victory smirk.

Zoro looked at Sabo who grinned with slightly red cheeks "Damn woman…" he scowled.

* * *

Zoro knocked on Luffy's door. He waited for a few seconds and he knocked again. "Yes…" he heard from behind the door.

"Luffy, it's me, Zoro." It was quiet again. Zoro knocked again "Let me in." he said.

Zoro heard some sounds from behind the door and the door opened. Luffy looked with a little painful expression and he let Zoro in without saying something. Zoro entered his room. He looked around and smiled. He had cleaned his room, that's rare. Zoro looked at him as he walked to his bed and slumped on it, head first in the pillow. Zoro looked at the window and he noticed it was still open. He walked to it and closed it.

"You stink." Mumbled Luffy in his pillow.

Zoro looked at him with half lidded eyes and a cocked eyebrow. "You smell like roses." He said sarcastic. Zoro sat down on the bed and Luffy noticed by the extra weight.

Zoro looked at him, at his back more likely. "I know Kuina and I are young… 23 now, but Kuina is pregnant." He said. Luffy didn't move but mumbled a 'congrats' either way. Zoro smiled. He forgave him not to be extremely happy with the things he had on his shoulders. "I promised her not to tell the others. Sabo guessed it directly, but I just told you." Luffy didn't move "Could you forgive yourself if Nami was carrying Ace's baby?" he said all of the sudden. Luffy's hand twitched.

"Ghehe, imagine… A cute little girl with two orange pigtails bouncing up and down when she runs over the hill. She has charcoal black pupils so she can be your child… Oh! But wait! She has freckles!" both Luffy's hands and feet twitched.

"If there's someone against the marriage, speak up or remain silence forever" Luffy sat up straight and looked at him with a mad frown. "Yes?" Luffy shifted and sat on his bed with his legs over the side. He sighed slowly.

"You know… I can speak easily when I say you have to tell Nami the truth, but Ace is the whole problem. You both don't want to hurt him…" Zoro spoke. Luffy looked at him "Or you can remain silence forever…"

Luffy frowned and leaned down, grabbing his hair with his hands. He didn't know what to do. He didn't and it had been like this since 5 years… "You know what the funniest thing is… I think Ace understands…" Luffy turned and looked at Zoro with an expression showing 'seriously?'

"You seriously think he wouldn't mind if I say 'Yo bro! I love your soulmate since my childhood and I want to snatch her away from you! I hope ya don't mind!'" he said enthusiastic "That's not going to work." He said, now depressed.

Zoro chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not. You don't gotta say it like that." He said with a grin. "Just begin slowly…" Luffy frowned and nodded, though he had no idea what to say… Luffy breathed deeply, noticing how hot it was in his room "Are we done talking?" asked Luffy

"I don't know… Do you want to know something about the birds and the bees?" asked Zoro with a smirk.

Luffy frowned and crept on his bed to the window. "We are done talking…" he opened the window for some fresh air. He sat down again on his bed and sighed when some cool, fresh air entered the room.

Luffy and Zoro froze when they heard something outside, in the garden.

"A…Ace… I have to… Talk… To you…" Luffy and Zoro snapped their heads to look at each other. Was that… Nami? Luffy ran downstairs and Zoro looked out of the window. 'Please… Don't let it be what I think it is!' thought Zoro 'Don't say it bluntly!'

"…I… Luffy…" Luffy shoved open the door to look at Ace's confused and concerned face. Ace wanted to stand up to hug Nami, since her cheeks were covered with tears.

Zoro's eyes widened when he heard what she said. Luffy's heart got crushed and he turned pale, feeling he could be unconscious at this moment, right here, right now. Ace's eyes widened and he also turned pale, trembling a bit. Nami sobbed harder, already regretting this.

'_I confessed to Luffy!'_

* * *

**I hope your arms are hurting for I'm making so many cliffhangers? Well I'm sorry ^^ I still hope you love me :P And Yay xD Kuina is still alive :P**

**By the way... Was this too fast? Rushed or something... I think it is... Well, be honest ^^**


	7. Act 7

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 7.**

_Sometimes, things go out the way you want.  
__  
Sometimes, it doesn't._

_What way is this?_

"Say what?"

Nami looked at him, not even minding the tears colliding from her cheeks. Luffy looked with a painful and strained face. Ace looked at his little brother and Luffy instantly froze. Ace frowned slightly and he narrowed his eyes making Luffy step back a bit.

"You confessed to Luffy?" asked Ace still looking at Luffy but talking to Nami. Luffy sweated bullets now and he had a nervous nagging feeling in the pit of his belly…

"Yes…" said Nami, looking at Luffy and at Ace.

"When?" asked Ace.

Nami fidgeted with her fingers "Five years ago."

Ace now looked at Nami with a frown. "Before or after the accident?"

"Before…" she said. "I ran over the road when he said no…" she said, not knowing she said too much. Ace's and Luffy's eyes instantly widened. Ace stood abruptly up and he looked at Luffy with a dead glare. Luffy took another step back and his face paled.

"You caused the accident?" asked Ace.

Nami now gasped and also paled. "Ace! That's unfair! That isn't true and you know it!" she yelled. Luffy frowned as he heard Nami defending him.

Ace still looked at Luffy with a mad frown. "Before or after I told you I love her?" he asked suspicious. Nami's eyes now widened and she looked at Luffy. Luffy's world stopped totally.

"A…After…" whispered Luffy.

"Oh really?" asked Ace. Zoro frowned. He exited Luffy's room and he ran downstairs, knowing it was turning out even worse. Zoro stood behind Luffy but not too closely. "So… Do you love her?" Ace asked.

"I… I didn't!" said Luffy, defending himself. Nami looked with wide eyes at Luffy and Ace's eyes narrowed further.

"Didn't?" asked Ace.

Luffy gulped when he noticed the past tense. "I…I mean 'Don't'…" he murmured. "I don't love her…"

Nami frowned and she looked at the ground. Even now, Luffy lied… And it hurt… Ace frowned when Luffy tried to make it up. He really couldn't lie…

Ace walked to Luffy and he grabbed Luffy's wrist dragging him out of the garden "Oi!" yelled Nami "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"I need to talk with Luffy. In private." Luffy turned his head a bit to look at Nami with a pained expression. Nami's expression also turned in pain and guilt washed over her. Zoro walked to Nami and stood next to her.

He frowned as he saw both brothers walk away towards the lake.

Zoro heard some sobs from next to him "You did the right thing, Nami…" said Zoro softly. Nami nodded softly, but she couldn't stop the tears.

_**~ღ~**_

"If I didn't tell you I love her and she confessed to you, would you say you loved her too?" asked Ace, looking at the water. Luffy frowned as he looked at Ace's back.

Luffy looked away and thought. "I… I dunno…" he murmured as soft as possible. Ace turned and looked at him with a slight mad frown. "L…Listen… I get it if you want to punch me… So I don't care if you do…"

Ace rubbed his forehead and he walked towards Luffy. He made a fist and Luffy pinched his eyes closed, preparing for the punch. Luffy opened his eyes in surprise when Ace knuckled his forehead instead. Something he didn't suspect…

"Baka. I can't hit you." Ace said bluntly "And you didn't do anything wrong."

Luffy frowned and he looked at Ace when he passed him. Luffy frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Unless…" the freckled brother talked further. Luffy paid attention again. "You still love her…"

Luffy gulped. Ace looked at Luffy and he walked closer to his little brother. Luffy trembled a bit as Ace stood very closely. "Do you?"

'I can't lie…' thought Luffy. He never could and he will never learn…

"Do you?" he asked again. Luffy turned his gaze to an interesting looking spot on the ground. "Well?" Luffy pinched his eyes closed. "Is that a yes?" Luffy nodded slightly, almost unnoticeable, but Ace did notice it. Ace backed of and sighed. "Why didn't you tell her when she confessed?" he asked.

Luffy frowned and opened his eyes, but he still didn't look at his brother "Because… You already told-"

"Yeah, yeah." Ace said "But why did you even care about me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you…" said Luffy, now looking at Ace.

Ace frowned and he thought as he was looking at Luffy "You didn't want to hurt me?" Luffy nodded his head "But wait… Nami first confessed to you… The accident happened and then she said 'yes' to my confession…" he summed everything up. Luffy nodded. "But then… Nami only said 'Yes' because she also didn't want to hurt me…?" Luffy stayed silence.

"Fuck! I have been the problem of this! Of everything!" he exclaimed. Luffy now gaped and confusion was dripping from his face. "Why didn't you two…Ugh…" Ace rubbed his forehead and he sat down on the grass "I'm so stupid… I should have known… Nami and I almost never kissed and she has been acting kinda weird lately… Why didn't I see it…"

Luffy walked to Ace and he sat down next to him "All you two wanted was not to hurt me…" Ace sighed "Goddamned…"

Luffy looked at him with a painful expression. "A…Aren't you hurt now?"

Ace looked at him with a dead glare. He made a fist and he punched Luffy hard on his upper arm. Luffy grunted in pain and Ace punched again. Again and again. He kept going and Luffy didn't do anything. "YOU MORON!" yelled Ace, giving the last punch. Ace breathed hard and Luffy frowned, rubbing his bruises.

"Of course it hurts! It fucking hurts a lot! My younger brother is in love with my girlfriend!" Luffy's expression turned even more painful. "But… If I could choose between 2 people being happy, or one being happy… And I am the one… I would choose for the two people…" Ace looked at his fist for a second "Two is more than one, you know…"

Luffy sat up straight and he looked at the ground before him. He still rubbed his arms. "Just make her happy, or I will kill you…" Ace counted on his fingers and Luffy frowned confused "Six times, I guess."

"Why are you accepting this so fast…" murmured Luffy.

Ace looked at him and smirked. "I don't want to hurt you two." Luffy's eyes widened and Ace stood up, patting his butt. "I'm going. I will see you soon. Need to talk to Nami now…" Ace walked away and Luffy looked at him as he walked. Luffy turned his head and he suppressed the tears. Why was that asshole so nice! Couldn't he be a little bit madder! That would make everything easier…

Ace walked towards his house where, hopefully, Nami still was. Ace opened the fence and the backdoor already slid open, showing a crying Nami. Ace blinked a few times, but a smile slowly crept on his face. She really did love Luffy, didn't she? Nami walked to Ace while wiping her tears away.

"Y…You haven't hurt him, have you?" asked Nami softly

Ace snickered and nodded "Yeah, I did." He admitted. Nami frowned mad and soon Zoro showed from behind her.  
"If you hurt her-" he began.

"I won't. Who do you think I am… Some kind of envious badguy?" Ace asked. He sighed and looked at the ground "And Luffy will kill me if I did hurt her…" he murmured. Nami and Zoro both frowned confused. "Come, I need to talk to you." Ace said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him to his room.

Zoro looked at the window and frowned. He walked to the fence and exited the garden. He walked towards the grass plain, seeing someone lying in it. Zoro smiled and he sat down next to him. Luffy snored softly as the wind was playing with his hair.

'I told you everything was going to be alright.'

_**~flashback~**_

_"Is this seat taken?" asked Zoro, standing with his food tray and waiting for an answer._

_Luffy turned his head, which was slumped on the table in a depressive matter "No…" he murmured, turning his head back again. Zoro frowned but sat down anyway. He looked at Luffy while he was eating._

_"Euhm… I don't know you, but you really seem depressed..." murmured Zoro, eating slowly_

_"I don't know you, but you really seem scary..." murmured Luffy. Luffy sat up straight and he looked at Zoro "Sorry…" Luffy said. "Something just happened…"_

_"Mind to tell…"_

_Luffy chuckled softly "I guess not… How many times am I going to see you anyway?" Zoro also chuckled "Well… I'm in love with my brother's girlfriend…"_

_"Ouch!" exclaimed Zoro._

_Luffy nodded but sighed "And that's not all…" he said. He told him everything and Zoro listened in awe. Luffy smiled after he told him everything "It's a relief, telling someone about my problems…"_

_"And what kind of problems… Jesus…" said Zoro, eating further. Luffy snickered softly. Zoro looked at him and ate further._

_"Everything is going to be alright." Smiled Zoro. "My name is Roronoa Zoro, by the way."_

_"Monkey D. Luffy." Said grinned_

_**~ღ~**_

Nami sat on the bed and Ace looked into is mirror, taming his hair since he had a little 'fight' with Luffy. "So…" began Ace "Did you say 'yes' to my confession because you didn't want to hurt me?"

"Euhm… Well…"

"Nami."

"Yes…" she murmured "But… It hurt when Luffy said 'No' so I didn't want to hurt you, since I knew how it felt…" she explained. Ace smiled as he looked at her via his mirror. "I… I do love you, but not more than a friend…"

"I understand." Said Ace "But you know… I actually have to say sorry because Luffy and you love each other and now I'm standing in between of you…" Nami looked at him with confusion "And you two are kinda… Meant to be together or something?"

"Why the hell are you accepting this so fast…?" asked Nami, replaying Luffy's word.

Ace turned and snickered. "Luffy asked the same this. You two are really meant to be!" he now laughed.

Nami cocked her eyebrow. "Ace, seriously… You are acting like nothing happened or is happening…"

Ace walked to Nami and he sat down next to her, sighing as he did. "Listen… It hurts. But I bet it even hurts more for you since you have been acting for these 5 years… And I am sure it was nagging you for so long, so you had suffered more than I did or do right now… I actually think it is kind of sweet of you, acting like this for you didn't want to hurt me…" he explained "Luffy too…"

Nami listened in awe and her face turned soft instead of pained "But you two really disgust me…" he said. Nami's face now turned dead panned "You haven't even been thinking about yourself… It's your life so think about your fucking selves."

Nami cried and she rubbed her tears away, not believing how Ace could be so sweet even though this happened. Ace smiled and he patted her head

"So… Are we going to break up?"

_**~ღ~**_

Zoro turned slightly when he heard something. He smiled and stood up, patting his butt. "This is my cue." He said. Nami smiled from behind him and he walked away, passing her. Nami sat down and looked at the wind playing with the grass. Nami looked at Luffy and he was still sleeping… She saw some bruises on his arm which were already quickly formed since Ace and Luffy fought. Nami brushed his head and Luffy murmured unintelligent things in his sleep.

Nami chuckled and she looked behind her, looking at the three siblings' house. How come it went this easily? Was this a dream or something? Nami looked at Luffy again who was slowly blinking his eyes. He looked at her and smiled a bit. Nami smiled back to him.

"So…" he said "What's up…?"

Nami smiled and sighed slowly "Ace and I broke up…" she said. Luffy looked at the sky with an unreadable face.

He hummed. "He didn't hurt you right?"

"No." she smiled. She looked at him and grinned. She poked his bruise and Luffy sat up straight when pain went straight through his arm "He did hurt you though."

"I didn't mind. He had a good reason…"

Nami smiled and nodded. She lay down next to Luffy and Luffy lay down again. They looked at the sky. "Are we going to talk later… About this… Love thing?" asked Nami insecure.

"Love thing?" he asked, not making it better.

"Yeah. The 'I love you and you love me' thing…"

Luffy snickered "Shishi. Ok, with me…" Nami smiled and she went a bit closer to Luffy. She grabbed his hand and they entwined their fingers.

"I love Ace…" said Luffy.

Nami laughed softly "Yeah… Me too…"

Nami even went closer to Luffy and she laid her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat. Luffy put his hand on her waist and he sighed softly. Nami smiled but she still cried a bit. Finally, tears of happiness.

'_This is the right way…'_

* * *

**This is not the ending :P**** I hoped you liked Ace XD I love him :) You know it really reliefs if you tell something to a complete stranger?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**_  
_


	8. Act 8

**I HATE THIS WEBSITE! SO FUCKING FUCKING FUCKING MUCH!**

**SORRY D:! for the late update :( I was thinking how to end this well… I have thought about it, and I found a solution.**

**Many people voted no, but more people voted yes about going further, so I'm going to do it like this. When I am at chapter 10, I will make it a happily ever after, but I will just continue until chapter 20. So you have the possibility to stop reading at chapter 10 because it will have a good ending and no open ending, and then drop it.**

**If you are curious and you are reading further, I have no problems with that, but don't send flames if you do not like it especially when you voted 'no'.**

**Enjoy and I hope you appreciate this solution XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 8****.**

_Sometimes… Happiness gets rui__ned easily._

_Just with a snap of your fingers._

_Just like…_

**~ღ~**

Nami opened her eyes slowly after her alarm went of; indicating the new day had started. She also already knew without the help of her alarm, though. The birds chirped and flew around and warmth came into her room. Nami stretched her body with a smile, grunting when a muscle snapped in a good way. She listened at her alarm when an old song got played. She jumped out of her bed; she grabbed her hairbrush, using the back of her hairbrush and she sung with the song.

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love, I must get round to it. I ain't ready! Crazy little thing called love!", she sung out loud, standing on her bed and dancing on it. The orange head put her volume even higher up.

"This thing called love, it cries like a baby. In a cradle all night. It swings, it jives, it shakes all over like a jelly fish. I kinda like it! Crazy little thing called love!", she sung out loud again.

Luffy frowned as he lifted his head up from his pillow. What time was it? He looked at his clock… He had to go to school soon. He sat up and listened better. Was that queen? He stepped out of his bed and opened his curtains, looking at his childhood friend dancing on the song… And singing out loud.

Luffy leaned on his elbow as he listened to her with a half smile.

"There goes my baby. He knows how to Rock n' roll. He drives me crazy. He gives me hot and cold fever then he leaves me in a cool, cool sweat", she sung, changing every 'she' into a 'he'. Luffy chuckled softly. Luffy now softly sung together with Nami. She didn't hear it though, for she was singing out loud.

"I gotta be cool, relax, get hip, get on my track's, take a back seat, hitch-hike. And take a long ride on my motor bike, until I'm ready! Crazy little thing called love!",

Luffy now sung louder and Nami turned to look at him. She smiled and walked to her window, leaning on her elbows.

"This thing called love, I just can't handle it. This thing called love I must get round to it."

Nojiko opened her door "Nami! Some people are still sle-", before Nojiko could finish her sentence, Nami began to scream

"I AIN'T READY!",

"Holy fu-", Nojiko closed the door again and Nami turned to Luffy with a smile.

"Crazy little thing called love. Crazy little thing called love. Crazy little thing called love." She softly sung with Luffy. They both looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Hey…", said Luffy, still with the same smile plastered on his face.

Nami smiled the same smile. "Hey…", she said. She frowned sadly "How is it going with Ace?", she asked, of course still worried.

Luffy now looked up with owlish eyes. He frowned and thought. "I don't know… I thought it went well, but he went to bed early.", he said. Nami frowned and nodded. She still regretted it, even though they broke up without a fight whatsoever… It was something she expected because… Yeah, well… She was in love with his younger brother.

Nami looked at Luffy with a smile. They haven't done something though… Only hugging in the grass and nothing more… It was sweet.

"You are looking creepy at me…", he said.

Nami's smile widened "Crazy little thing called love.", she said in one sigh. Luffy grinned while looking at her. "And now you are looking weird at me.", she said

"I love you, that's all.", he said bluntly. Nami blushed and blinked. She heard it many times yesterday in the grass, but she didn't expect it so… Early? She didn't know when she would have expected it…

Nami turned and coughed embarrassed. "Yeah… Euhm… I'm going to get changed…", she said. Luffy frowned sadly. Nami brushed her hair and she turned slightly, looking at him. "Euhm… Sorry…", she said. Luffy looked at her with big eyes. "I'm just not used to… Say that to you… I kept it a secret for 5 years and stuff… Sorry…", she said. Luffy leaned on his hand again, leaning on his elbow, but his expression was still straight.

Nami looked at him and smiled with rosy cheeks. "I love you too…", she murmured loud enough.

Luffy smiled and his smile turned into a grin fast enough. "You look cute now.", he said.

Nami blushed and shook her head. "Don't say shit like that or I'm going to hit you!", she said. Luffy 'shishi-ed' when she said that. Old violent Nami was back again! Ah… She was more like… Tsundere…

"It's cute…", he grinned.

Nami frowned and titled her head slightly. "What is cute?",

"Your personality.", he said bluntly again. Nami blushed and closed her curtains. "Sorry! Don't close your curtains!",

"I need to get changed!", she said.

Luffy looked with interest and a smile. "I still see your silhouette though…",

Nami undressed slowly and Luffy fast closed his curtains. Her silhouette was a bit too visible… Nami giggled softly when she heard him close the curtains. Actions won't embarrass her, but the sweet compliments and comments from him, does.

**~ღ~**

Nami walked downstairs after being dressed and after the brushed her hair in a ponytail. She grabbed an apple at she ate it. Nojiko looked at her with a smile "An apple?", she asked.

Nami nodded while eating her apple. It was Monday so Bellemere and Genzou weren't home… They were working now. Nami grabbed her bag and put some stuff in it.

"So… Are you happy with Luffy?", asked Nojiko, eting her sandwich. Nami looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, of course.", she said "I already love him for 5 years… I can't go without him… And even though this day is going to be the first day, I know it's going to be great!",

"I hope so too for you.", she said "I'm glad you are finally happy, even though you sung me awake…"

"Yeah, sorry for that. I just love that song! And Luffy sung with me…",

"That is sweet.", she said. Nami smiled and ate further. The bell rung and Nami stood up, running to the door. Nami opened the door with a smile, seeing Luffy.

Luffy entered the house and smiled as he looked at Nojiko. Nojiko smiled back. "Where's Ace?", asked Nojiko slightly confused. Nami frowned and looked at Luffy. She now was also confused.

"He… Euhm… He's sick…", he said. Nami gulped and rubbed her upper arm. Awkward… "But he said not to worry and just enjoy this day…", he said.

Nami nodded with a slight smile. She frowned and looked around. She forgot her shoes upstairs. "I will be right back.", she said, running upstairs.

Nojiko looked at Luffy and smiled cheekily. "Have you already kissed?",

Luffy looked at her with big owlish eyes. "No…",

"It's about time you gave her a big smooch!", she said with a grin. Luffy looked away with half lidded eyes. His first kiss… "But… Aren't you indirectly kissing Ace if you kiss Nami?", asked Nojiko confused. Luffy looked at Nojiko with a disgusted face. "But I have to tell you a secret… Come sit here.", she said, pointing at a chair.

Luffy frowned, nodded and sat down. Nojiko smiled slyly. "I know a secret.",

"Which is?", asked Luffy uneasily.

She went closer and whispered "I already knew Nami lik- love you and she always told me things about Ace, like she had no idea what to do…", she said. Luffy nodded with down knitted eyebrows. She whispered even softer. "She always was saving her first, big, deep kiss for you.",

Luffy blushed as he looked at her "And her first time with you in bed, but that is something you could figure out.", she said nonchalantly. Luffy blushed even deeper. Nami walked downstairs again and she saw a red Luffy. She turned worried and walked to him, putting her hand on his face.

"You are not turning sick, aren't you?", asked Nami worried. Luffy shook his head and Nami smiled relieved. Nojiko softly giggled. "Well, we are going to school.", she said.

Nojiko nodded. "Have a nice day, horny teenagers.", she said. Both looked with a glare at her but she just waved and didn't get affected.

Luffy and Nami walked over the sand path. Nami smiled as the wind played with her hair and with her skirt. Luffy looked at her with a smile. Nami knew he was looking at her and she planned a little sneaky plan. Her hand crept to his hand and they walked hand in hand. Luffy smiled and looked at their hands.

"Nami…", began Luffy. Nami hummed in response "Aren't you afraid… There might get misunderstandings..?", he asked.

Nami frowned and looked at Luffy with suspicious eyes. "Who asked you that? Those aren't your words…", she said.

Luffy smiled uneasy. Yeah… Those weren't his words. "Sabo asked me… He said if I weren't worried if they knew on school and such… You always were 'Ace's girl'…",

"I get it.", smiled Nami "On school, we still only are childhood friends.", she said.

Luffy smiled sad. "Are you mad?", asked Luffy.

Nami looked at him dumbfounded and smiled after. "Of course not! You… Well… Sabo was totally right.", she said. "And besides, school is over in a few months." Luffy smiled. As soon as he saw the school, he let go of her hand. Nami looked at the school, smiling but she still felt a nagging feeling.

She finally had Luffy, but he still was so far away from him…

Nami and Luffy entered the school yard and they parted there. Nami went to Robin, Vivi and Kaya and Luffy went to Usopp and Chopper. His other friends – Sanji, Zoro, Brook and Franky – were already too old for high school. Hell, Zoro even almost had a baby with his wife! He did meet everyone on high school.

"Hey!", Luffy said. Usopp and Chopper looked at him with a smile.

"Hey.", said Nami who joined the girls.

"Nami! I have heard some wonderful news!", said Vivi with a smile.

Nami smiled uneasy "Yeah… Keep it a secret though… I promised Luffy…", she said. Vivi and Kaya nodded. Robin smiled. It reminded of something her boyfriend said…

"And euhm… How is it going with Ace?", asked Kaya worried.

Nami smiled a bit, but still uneasy. "He is sick now… I don't know exactly what's wrong with him… I think I will talk with him after school… We still have a few things to settle...", the three girls nodded with a slight smile. The bell rung and it was time for everyone to go to their lessons.

One thing Nami didn't notice was a pair of mad eyes looking at her.

Nami frowned and shivered and looked behind her, only seeing some classmates. She blinked and shrugged it off as she worked further on her work, not thinking much of it.

_**~ღ~**_

"Hungry!", whined Nami sad. Vivi rolled her eyes and Kaya laughed.

"Let me guess, you only ate an apple?", asked Robin. Nami pouted sad and nodded. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper sat down at the same table as them.

"Hello ladies! Interested in some game of cards?", asked Usopp with a smirk. Vivi and Kaya nodded. Usopp, Chopper, Vivi and Kaya were going to play and the others just were going to talk.

"So did you already kiss?", asked Robin curious. Luffy and Nami pouted with a frown "I presume that's a no?",

"Good conclusion, Sherlock.", said Nami with a smug smile.

Robin smiled sweetly "Without proof, my dear Watson.",

"Sherlock freaks…", murmured Luffy looking away.

"Oi! Robin is the Sherlock freak!", said Nami.

"Robin is an 'all book' freak.", said Usopp looking at his cards. Robin smiled and flipped a new page. She didn't deny… Luffy was teasing Nami and Nami got irritated and began slapping him. Robin smiled as she looked at them. Nothing changed actually… Luffy teasing Nami and Nami getting irritated… No, one thing did change, Nami slapped with a smile now.

**~ღ~**

"Hey, I have some soup for you…", said Sabo who entered Ace's room "Mom made some.", Ace opened one eye and looked. "She's coming soon to take your temperature.",

"Thanks.", said Ace with a little smile. Sabo smiled and sat down next to his bed.

"You want me to feed you?", he asked in a teasing manner.

"No.", said Ace. Sabo laughed softly.

He looked at Ace and his smile slowly disappeared. "How are you feeling?", asked Sabo.

Ace at him and frowned slightly. "Sick…", he said. He looked away and sighed "And kind of alone...",

"Yeah… Thought so… Want to play a game soon?",

"You don't have to stay here just to amuse me.", Ace said. Sabo just shrugged his shoulders. The blonde now frowned slightly and he looked at Ace.

"Are you… Worried about them?", he asked.

"Worried?", he asked "About Nami and Luffy?", Sabo nodded. "A bit..." he murmured. Sabo frowned slightly and looked at the game in his hand.

**~ღ~**

"I won!", said Vivi with a huge smile. Usopp, Chopper and Kaya pouted.

"Unfair!", said Chopper sad. Vivi laughed happy.

Nami smiled as she looked at the young genius. "Don't worry, she cheated.",

"Nami!", said Vivi offended. Nami and Luffy laughed when Chopper and Usopp pouted. Well, Vivi learned from the best.

"Talking about cheating…", Everyone turned to look at the speaker. "I think she lay with the wrong one in the grass yesterday, Nami.", Nami's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, Alvida?", asked Nami. Luffy's eyes narrowed

"I happened to ride over the sand path close to your house… And I saw two people laying in the grass.", she smirked. Robin and Vivi now stood up. "I hope you knew you were cuddling with someone else…",

Other classmates now looked at Alvida as she talked further. Nami turned pale and Luffy now also stood up, looking at his orange haired girlfriend. Said girlfriend turned nauseous from stress. How could this happen?

"I bet you did. Did Ace know too?", asked Alvida walking closer "That you are cheating on him with his younger brother.",

"Alvida! Shut up!", exclaimed Luffy mad, bailing his fist.

Alvida looked at him and smiled "So you also are in the complot?", she asked. "He would be heartbroken. And such a shame… I wanted you as my boyfriend…",

"You know nothing! Ace-", Luffy got cut of.

"Yes, Ace doesn't deserve someone like Nami… Or should I say…",

"ALVIDA!", yelled Luffy now. Nami now almost passed out. Why always did this happen in her life… Why couldn't she have a little happiness?

"A whore?", Alvida finished her sentence.

_…That._

* * *

**Sorry if you already reviewed on chapter 8… Forgotted to tell… You could review anonymous, and I will still answer you ^^ Sorry if the chapter was short.  
**

**I bet you all were like: They are finally happy :D**

**And the ending was like: *LE GASP!* NO! Where has the happiness gone too!**


	9. Act 9

**I seriously am so busy that I wrote this while I was at the gym… ****I love you guys so much. And don't worry! Alvida will be dead in the next chapter ^^  
**

* * *

**ღ**** This Is My Love Story** **ღ**

**Act 9.**

_Weird how some feelings changes quickly…_

_I hope they aren't fake…_

_Because that would only mean you are in pain…_

_Pain I wish I can cure.._.

**~ღ~**

"ACE!", yelled Sabo entering Ace's room. Ace grunted and turned 90 degrees in his bed. Sabo took a few deep breaths before finally telling his problem; Or more like his baby brothers problem at school... "LUFFY IS FIGHTING AT SCHOOL!" he added finally.

Ace now turned to look at him "What?",

"He's fighting with Buggy! Alvida knows about what happened with Luffy and Nami and called Nami a whore...",

Ace eyes widened in an instant. He jumped out of his bed and got dressed as fast as he could. Sabo only looked at him and decided to go with him, to support his little brother...

~ღ~

"DON'T EVER CALL NAMI THAT AGAIN!", yelled Luffy with a knocked out Buggy next to him. Alvida merrily smirked. Nami only looked with a terrified expression. She had the feelings she could vomit every minute...

"So you admit?", asked Alvida with a smile. Luffy looked with the deadliest glare he had ever given...

"I'm not afraid of hitting girls... Ask Vivi.", Luffy said.

"You punch girls?", said Alvida with a slight smirk. "That's interesting. Will you punch Nami if she sleeps with Ace and hurt you?", she asked with a mean smirk.

Luffy bailed his fist even tighter and his nails were cutting in his palm, letting it bleed a bit. "I think I'm going to punch you to the hospital...", he murmured

"Makes me curious... Nami has deceived Luffy and Ace... Is Sabo going to be the next one?",

Robin's and Luffy's eyes widened in an instant. "And now you have gone too far.", Robin said, leaving Nami to Vivi's and Kaya's care. Robin stood next to Luffy and prepared her fists.

Nami looked with wide eyes 'Why are they fighting like this? Have I caused this?', she thought. Nami cried even more seeing her best friend and boyfriend/childhood friend standing in front of Alvida.

Alvida slightly chuckled, getting everyone's attention. "I bet you will think twice about your decision if Sabo is cheating on you with Nami... Nami is a busy girl."

"LISTEN CLOSELY! YOU KNOW NOTHING SO SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL MAKE YOU!", yelled Luffy

"I shivered...", Alvida said.

"Luffy! Act normal!", yelled Luffy's teacher, Rayleigh, from behind him

"SHUT UP!", yelled Luffy looking over his shoulder to Rayleigh.

"And now I am afraid.", said Alvida with laughter.

"You should be...", everyone looked behind Alvida with a confused frown.

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the new speaker... Ace. Alvida looked with wide eyes when Ace walked towards her. Nami frowned worried when she saw Ace's face. His face looked red and he was sweating heavily. He obviously was sick.

"So did you hear everything?", asked Alvida with a smile. Ace nodded slightly with a cough. "And what is your opinion?",

Luffy and Nami both gulped. What was he going to say? "I also punch girls.", he said, looking at Alvida with uninterested eyes. "And listen, ignorant bitch.", he said, grabbing her by her arm, making her gasp in surprise. "Nami and I broke up and Luffy and Nami are together now. I don't care. In fact, I am very happy with the decision and mostly for them. Try to interrupt them or try and act witty and you will feel something from 3 brothers at once.", Ace said.

"I'm the third one!", said Sabo with a grin and wave from his hand. Robin smiled softly seeing him.

Alvida frowned angry and yanked her arm back. She ran away and some people applauded or went after her.

Ace coughed a few times and Luffy and Nami ran to him. "Ace! Are you alright!", asked Nami worried. Ace nodded with a smile and a cough. Luffy and Nami still looked worried at him.

"You are sick, you are supposed to sleep.", said Robin. Luffy nodded, silently agreeing with her.

Ace grinned softly with a smile "I had to. Sabo was being all psychotic. And Luffy is a pussy.",

"What? I was not psychotic! Robin, I never am psychotic right?",

"Well... Actually...", murmured Robin thoughtful. Sabo gasped and Ace chuckled.

"Ok... I get it... I'm sorry for being worried about my little baby brother.", Sabo said with a slight smirk. Ace rolled his eyes and looked at Luffy, but he was surprised seeing his expression. He looked rather sad than happy...

Luffy looked at Ace and his expression didn't turn any better. "You are right...",Luffy said all of the sudden, grabbing everyone's attention. "She said all those things about Nami and I didn't do a thing about it...",

"Oi Luffy...", murmured Ace with a frown. "You know I was kidding about you...",

Luffy looked with an equal frown. Nami grabbed his hand and she looked at him with a reassuring smile. Luffy smiled a forced smile back at her.

"Rayleigh, we're going back home! Could you put Luffy and Nami on absent? And maybe Robin too!", Sabo yelled with a wave, but Rayleigh only looked at Luffy and nodded slightly.

Sabo and Ace looked at Rayleigh with a confused frown and parted lips. The two brothers now looked at Luffy, who now was walking away from the schoolyard. They only caught a small glimpse but his expression looked pained.

Ace now looked at Rayleigh with narrowed eyes and Rayleigh only looked back. The two brothers and childhood friend walked after Luffy. Robin decided, after thinking, to ran after them and Sabo laughed and hugged her in reaction. Vivi, Kaya, Usopp and Chopper decided to stay… The main reason actually was, they wanted to talk a bit with Alvida.

Rayleigh sighed softly with down knitted eyebrows. A smile slowly got on his face

"So it finally happened after those five years", he whispered.

_~ღ__~ Flashback ~__ღ__~  
_

_"Yo!",  
_

_Rayleigh looked up from his books and looked at the one standing in front of his desk of the classroom. Luffy looked at his teacher with a huge grin and Rayleigh smiled._

_"Where have you gone to after those 4 months?",_

_"In a hospital and their food was nasty... I missed Sanji's cooking... I even missed Ace's cooking",  
_

_"Ah, right, the hospital, I remember... So why did you go?", asked Rayleigh curious.  
_

_"Euhm... I got hit by a car...", Luffy said, sweat beading from his face.  
_

_Rayleigh narrowed his eyes "You lied... What happened? I bet you aren't here because you want to tell me you are back again.", he said. Luffy gulped and walked to the chair in front of his desk. He sat down and took a deep sigh.  
_

_"Nami told me she loves me...", said Luffy. "But... Ace already told me he loves her, before she had confessed to me... So I turned her down...",  
_

_Rayleigh looked with slightly wide eyes "But do you love her back?",  
_

_Luffy nodded "I do... But I didn't want to hurt Ace... But when I turned her down she got hurt and she ran across the street... But a car neared and I saved her just in time... She lost her memory when her head hit the ground and I had a huge wound on my chest after the car hit me...", Luffy murmured softly, pinching his upper leg._

_"I don't get it... She first confessed to me but she ends up being Ace's girlfriend... It was my fault to begin with... I shouldn't have said no...",  
_

_"But you didn't want to hurt Ace...", added Rayleigh softly. Luffy nodded softly._

"Everything will turn alright... Just wait for it and if you still have problems, of what kind of sort, just come and we will talk...", Rayleigh said

_Luffy only looked with a pained expression. "To be honest, Luffy, I don't know what to say...", Luffy looked at the ground and his hair shadowed his eyes. Rayleigh eyes widened when the raven haired boy dropped some tears.  
_

_"I... It wasn't much but...", Rayleigh eyes even widened further "I saw them kiss yesterday...",  
_

_Did he love her that much?_

_~ღ__~ Flashback over ~__ღ__~  
_

The five of them walked over the sand path in silence. Only Ace coughed a few times and that was the only sound to be heard from them. Ace looked at Luffy and Luffy looked back with big owlish eyes at him. "What was that with Rayleigh?", asked Ace all of the sudden, breaking the silence.

"Euhm... Long story actually...", said Luffy, thinking back. "He kind of comforted me when I was sad.",

Nami looked with a slight frown but the others just looked away. When he was sad... So... When she was Ace's girlfriend? Nami held Luffy's hand a bit tighter. Luffy looked at her with a surprised frown. He really never would have thought Nami would walk hand in hand with him while Ace is walking next to them.

Luffy froze, turned pale and sweat beaded from his head when he saw Ace looking at their hands... Awkward...

Ace looked away again and Luffy's expression turned a bit more relaxed. They finally got to their houses and Ace, Sabo and Robin entered the D.'s house. The other couple also wanted to enter the house, but Ace stopped them.

Nami and Luffy looked with confusion at Ace. Ace merrily smirked at the couple standing on the front porch. "I am sick and I want to sleep, so go make out somewhere else.", Nami's and Luffy's chin fell on the ground and Ace closed the door behind him. The couple looked at each other with parted lips.

Sabo and Robin looked at Ace with a frown. Ace looked with half lidded eyes at the other couple. "What? You two are looking so hurt it almost is like someone got died.", murmured Ace. Robin and Sabo sighed and walked upstairs, making Ace slightly irritated. "I just said I am going to sleep so I don't want to hear you guys making out...", Ace said.

"We are going to read.", replied Robin from upstairs.

"BOOO! BOOORING!",

"YOU ARE BORING!", yelled Sabo back. Ace snickered softly but that disappeared as soon as it started, after Sabo closed his door. Ace sighed deeply and he rubbed his forehead. 'It is as if someone stabbed a knife in my heart...', he thought.

Nami and Luffy still were looking with a surprised expression at the door which just got locked by Nami's ex-boyfriend slash Luffy's brother. They now looked at each other with a slight blush. First they were playing 'hooky' and now they are suspended from Luffy's house.

Nami fidgeted with her finger and she looked away. Neither her parents nor Nojiko were at home… "How about… Going to my house?", asked Nami softly.

Luffy blinked but smiled soon after. "Sure! Why not!", Nami smiled and rolled her eyes. Of course he wouldn't think much of it. They walked to the house next door and Nami opened the door. She first called to be sure but she didn't hear someone. She smiled and let Luffy inside. She closed the door and Luffy looked around, thinking what to do. Luffy turned to look at Nami and said looked at him with surprised eyes. She never really was alone in a house with Luffy…

"Cards?", asked Luffy. Nami blinked with parted lips "How about playing cards? 'Go fish'? 'Black Jack'?", Luffy said, naming some. His girlfriend now looked with utter surprisement. Ace never, no wait, NEVER came up with this like that. He never liked being inside the house. Always the cinema that, forest this… But cards…

"I… I don't actually think I have cards.", Nami muttered. She walked to a closet and looked into it, hoping to find something. Nami frowned and stood on her tiptoes, reaching for something. Luffy walked towards her and grabbed the little box she was reaching for. Nami turned to look at him with half lidded eyes and Luffy gave the box with a smile. Nami opened the box while thinking 'If this was a shoujo manga, I would have such a big nose bleed…',

The orange haired girl smiled as soon as she saw cards in the box. She showed them to Luffy and he grinned back in response. "Awesome!", he said.

"Let's go to my room. I have potato ships hidden in my closet.", Luffy smiled and nodded. They both walked upstairs and directly walked to Nami's bedroom. Luffy hummed casually and sat down on the ground and Nami rummaged in her closet, looked for the mentioned ships. She smiled when she found them and she walked to her boyfriend, sitting across from him.

"What about… 'Go fish'?", asked Luffy, shuffling the cards

"No… 'Texas hold them'?"

"Boring… 'Black Jack?",

"Neh…",

Luffy sighed and lied down on the ground "Ok, I am bored…", Luffy said, closing his eyes. Nami looked at him and blinked when Luffy closed his eyes. Nami crept closer to him and he was breathing really softly, like he was asleep. Nami tilted her head a bit and she parted her lips. Luffy really didn't look like Ace in the relationship aspect.

Nami's eyes traveled to Luffy's lips. They looked… Just perfect… Thin and manly… She never really looked at Ace's lips because she wasn't really interested about that… She was actually more looking around to be sure Luffy wasn't nearby. Nami leaned in to look at his face. Was he sleeping or does he allow her to look at her face?

Nami looked at his lips again. She smiled slowly and leaned more. She gave a little peck on his cheek and Luffy's eyes shot open. The scarred boy looked at her and she only smiled. "I… I wasn't sleeping…", Luffy said.

Nami chuckled softly. "Does it matter?",

Luffy pouted and scratched his cheek. "No… I guess not… I thought it would be weird all of the sudden…", Nami smirked slowly and Luffy turned pale. He didn't like that expression… Nami jumped against Luffy and tackled him onto the ground. Nami giggled and poked his belly and Luffy tried to kick her off.

"Are we still bored?", asked Nami, her laughter caused by Luffy's contagious laughter.

"Stop it! Hahahahaha! It tickles!", he laughed, trying to grab her hands. Nami kept poking and laughing. Luffy now used all his power to tackle Nami to the ground. He pinned Nami to the ground with her arms above her head. Nami still giggled but she opened her eyes slowly when Luffy wasn't moving anymore. She blinked when she saw he was looking at her face and nothing more. His eyes traced everything; her face; her hair; her body.

His lips slowly parted "My Oda… You are my girlfriend…", he said. Nami smiled slowly. Luffy leaned down and the girl under him could feel his sweet breath tickling her face. "M… Euhm…", Luffy murmured. Nami tilted her head a bit and she blushed slowly. "A kiss…?", Luffy asked, making Nami's smile disappear. A kiss? From Luffy? He now was her boyfriend… Nami smiled again and nodded slowly. Luffy smiled back and leaned forward. He pressed his lips softly against hers. They parted fast again and looked at each other, eye to eye. Luffy leaned in again and they kissed again softly. And the only thing Nami thought was…

_And you are my boyfriend…_

___~ღ_


	10. Act 10

**It has been almost exactly three years ago since I updated this story. Was about time... I hope the writing style is still the same. Sorry for the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

_A lot of happiness, almost unreal._

_Unreal like a dream. As if it was gone when I wake up..._

~**ღ**~

It was a sunny day. Light rays entered the meadow and every animal woke up, looking for something to eat. Light rays also entered Nami's room, shining onto her bed sheets. Her curtain joined the dance of the wind and the wind now softly brushed against the cheek of the orange haired, making her half awake. She turned in her bed and her white sheets embraced her curves perfectly. Her pink lips turned into a soft smile when her hand touched her childhood and boyfriends arm. She brushed her hand up and down his arm, enjoying his warmth. The raven haired boy woke up and rubbed his eyes. Nami went closer and enjoyed touching her lover. She had so much time to catch up with Luffy, and the happiness she felt was just undescribable. Luffy opened one eye and looked at Nami with an equal smile. Luffy's eyes slowly widened and Nami's smile slowly disappeard.

"What's wrong?" Nami asked worried. Luffy looked towards the window, seeing the sun shine.

"What time is it?" He asked. Nami's eyes widened too, knowing what he was talking about.

The peaceful silence was fast gone in the three brothers' house, after Luffy arrived inside. Makino and Shanks looked really mad at their youngest son and he only looked at the ground. Sabo was eating breakfast at the dinnertable, looking at his parent and baby brother and Ace sat in the livingroom reading a magazine. The oldest brother was eating his cereal slowly, looking from Luffy to Ace and from Ace to Luffy.

"At Nami. Really." Shanks said it more than asking "You have been dating her for three days and you slept already at her house?" He said, getting madder with every spoken word.

"W... Well, yeah, we were playing a game and we just got tired so yeah..." Luffy explained, scratching his head.

"You. Already. Slept. There." Makino seethed. Luffy now frowned confused and he glanced at Sabo, seeing him make a circle with his index finger and thumb, and he pointed with his other index finger through the made circle. Luffy paled and turned to look at Shanks and Makino.

"I... I only slept there! Nothing happened! I barely touched her!" He said. "I'm sorry I didn't come home last night." He said, bowing countless times in front of his parents. Shanks and Makino glanced at Sabo, who was peacefully eating his cereal.

"Barely?" asked Ace. They all now turned to Ace who was reading his magazine. Shanks and Makino now looked at Luffy and Luffy burst out in sweat. Sabo still looked at Ace, noticing something seemed off.

"Barely?" Makino and Shanks repeated. Luffy looked at them out of his eye corner.

"We kissed." He murmured. Makino and Shanks lifted their heads in understanding.

Shanks walked away and waved his hand "Good enough for me." Makino nodded and also walked upstairs after her husband. Luffy let go a breath he didn't know he held in. Sabo stood up and cleaned his cereal bowl. Ace glanced at Luffy and turned a new page. Sabo and Luffy frowned and looked towards Ace. The atmosphere felt really weird there.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sabo asked, cleaning the table after.

Ace looked up, realising his two brothers were looking at him "No, not really." He said "Just jealous Luffy could do something in three days I couldn't do in one year. Let alone the sleeping part, because I never slept there." he explained. Luffy gulped a bit and Sabo frowned slightly, both hearing the undertone with hatred.

Robin opened the front door and she walked towards Luffy, feeling a heavy atmosphere. "Robin!" said Sabo with a relieved smile. Robin looked at the brothers and she walked towards Sabo, giving him a kiss. She looked at Ace, who was looking at his magazine, Luffy who was looking at the ground with some kind of guilt... And Sabo who acted badly that everything was alright. "Let's go upstairs." Sabo said, grabbing her hand. Sabo of course knew Robin was very intelligent, so it wouldn't surprise him if she already found out. Robin and Sabo entered his room and Sabo closed the door. "Do you wanna play on the playstation?" Sabo asked, walking to his television.

"You can't act..." Robin said, looking at her lover with a smile "What was going on?" she asked. Sabo laughed uneasy and he scratched his temple with his indexfinger.

"Euhm... Nami and Luffy kissed yesterday and Luffy fell asleep in Nami's bed last night... Which caused my parent's to be mad at him. And it turns out Ace never slept in Nami's bed and it took him a year to kiss Nami so he is jealous." Robin nodded in understanding. She sat on his bed and Sabo sat on his butt on the ground, trying to make his playstation work.

"Sabo... Look at me." Sabo frowned and looked at Robin. Robin layed her hand on his soft and hot cheek and sighed "I am in love with Sanji... I just don't feel anything for you anymore..." She whispered with a sad look. "That's why I came here unplanned, to tell you this."

Sabo's eyes widened and his face paled. She brushed her thumb over his cheek and smiled softly. "Sorry... I lied." She now said "It hurt, didn't it...?" Sabo still looked pale and he opened his mouth slowly "Imagine that happening for real. I know your heart ached for a second when I said that, but imagine having that ache for three long days, and hearing that the person you love is doing those things with your own bloodrelated brother... Wouldn't that hurt even more?"

"B... But he said..." Sabo began, speechless of his girlfriends wit, but especially of the little ache he really did feel in his heart a moment ago.

"Yes, he said he didn't mind. But do you maybe realise a little bit - and I don't say Luffy should quit this - but maybe he is really hurt. That Nami was his everything, his love, his girlfriend and now an empty place in his life? That the bags under his eyes is caused because he couldn't sleep? Love is one of the most painful, dreadful and depressing emotions ever. And I don't want to scare you, but he might snap one of these days because he has definitly been acting..." Robin said. Sabo saddened, understanding everything she said.

"I'm sorry." Sabo murmured. He got on his knees and hugged Robin.

Robin smiled and shook her head "I'm sorry I hurt you for a moment." It was quiet between the two "But I am afraid we might have to watch Ace..."

~**ღ**~

The clouds began to gather in the sky, making the sun dissapear. The wind began to blow harder and the trees were fighting against it. Luffy looked through the window and he saw a few drops hitting against the window. He breathe against the window and his breath made condense on the window. Nami looked up from her diary and looked at him. Her boyfriend told her what happened and what happened with Ace. Luffy sighed again and the other females noticed too. Genzou didn't look away from his newspaper.

"Let's play cards." Nami said. Luffy looked up and he looked at Nami. He grabbed her hand and they both walked upstairs. Nojiko and Bellemere looked at each other with an apologetic expression.

Luffy hummed in the soft pillow and Nami rubbed his back softly. "I am really sorry, Luffy..." Nami whispered. "Once the rain is gone, we are going outside for a good walk and try to forget what happened." Luffy sighed and turned his head to look at Nami. Nami smiled at him and brushed his cheek.

"I am afraid I might even hurt him more..." Nami nodded, knowing what he meant. But they couldn't always keep a secret of what they did or act like they weren't a couple. Nami climbed over Luffy and laid next to him. Luffy turned to look at her and she smiled softly.

"The next time you sleep here, you have no choice but to let me go with you to your house to apologize to Makino and Shanks." Luffy pouted but nodded and Nami smirked for winning the 'fight'.

"I have a hard time, thinking I am going to wake up from this dream." Nami said, brushing Luffy's scar under his eye "And seeing this is all fake and I'm still having a relationship with Ace."

Luffy nodded. He also thought this all was still a dream. Luffy grinned and Nami cocked an eyebrow. "I'm happy." he said. Nami smiled too and sighed with happiness.

"Let's go to the bar." Nami insisted "It's been a long time since we played darts."Luffy grinned and nodded. They both noticed it wasn't raining outside anymore, so they both stood up and went downstairs.

"We are going to the bar." Nami said, grabbing her and Luffy's jacket.

Bellemere smiled and nodded. "Don't get drunk."

"Of course not! It's too early!" Nami said, closing the door behind her. Genzou looked over his newspaper with a cocked eyebrow and he sighed together with Nojiko at the same time

"I felt how tensed they were..." They both murmured. Bellemere nodded and cleaned the kitchen further.

Nami and Luffy walked hand in hand towards the urban little town downhills. They avoided the muddy parts and Nami jumped over the puddles. They looked around and they saw a lot of people around town talking, selling and buying. Nami and Luffy ignored the people looking at them weirdly because they all got used to the sight of Nami and Ace. They saw the little bar ahead and Nami smiled, running while holding Luffy, who now was obligated to run too. Nami opened the bar door and looked at the blonde cook, Sanji. Sanji looked at the hand holding couple and he blinked a few times.

"Shitty bastard." Sanji hissed. Luffy looked at him confused with a smile and Nami walked towards the counter "Nami-swan! What can I do for you?" he asked. Luffy also walked to the counter and he sat down next to Nami.

"Where's Zoro?" Luffy asked, looking around the bar. Sanji cleaned a glass and sighed

"Marimo got a day off because Kuina-chwan has an echo today. So I take charge of the kitchen and bar." Luffy and Nami nodded in understanding. Sanji looked at the couple and pointed at them "Are you two together?" He asked. Luffy grinned and Nami nodded with a smile. Sanji put the glass on the counter and smiled "About time. What do you both want to drink?"

"Cola for me." Luffy said. Nami frowned confused and looked from Sanji to Luffy. Sanji put the glass before Luffy with a straw.

"About time?" Nami asked still confused. Sanji looked at her and blinked. Nami now turned to look at Luffy who was sipping his cola out the straw. Sanji now also looked at Luffy and Luffy began to sweat more, feeling an interrogation coming from his new girlfriend. "About time?" she asked again. Sanji rubbed his temple and thought.

"When Ace and you had a relationship for about a year and a half, Luffy couldn't take it anymore. So he came here, got drunk and cried." Luffy looked with big eyes at Sanji and the scarred boy saw Nami look at him from his eyecorner. "And Zoro and I carried Luffy back to his house and his brothers made fun at him, though one brother didn't know Luffy's state was caused by him." Luffy now drank his cola fast and he stood up.

"Let's play some pool!" He said, trying to change the subject immediately. Nami grabbed him by his wrist and Luffy stopped walking. He turned and looked at his girlfriend, seeing guilt and sadness. "Let's play." Luffy said again, now grabbing her hand. She nodded and stood up. Sanji leaned on the counter and looked at the couple, remembering the old days.

_~ღ__~ Flashback ~__ღ_

_"Curly brow! Two hamburgers!" Zoro yelled._

_"Shut up, Marimo!" Sanji yelled, but still doing what he was told. The bar was quite crowded and Zoro and Kuina stood at the bar. Some were singing, dancing, playing pool or playing darts. The door opened and Zoro looked up, seeing his best friend. "Sanji, one portion spareribs a la Luffy!" Zoro now said at Sanji with a smirk. Sanji opened the kitchen door and he saw Luffy walking towards the bar with a grin._

_"Hello, Luffy! Your spareribs are coming soon!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen. Luffy sat on a bar chair and grinned._

_"How are you?" He asked_

_"Great, and you?"_

_Zoro smiled and pointed at Kuina "We are getting married and the bar is running good."_

_"That's great!" Luffy said enthousiast._

_Zoro leaned on the counter with a knowing smirk. Luffy blinked a few times in confusion. "For real, how are you?"_

_Luffy frowned a bit and looked away "I needed to go... Ace and Nami were sitting hand in hand in the livingroom..." Kuina and Sanji also heard his confession._

_Zoro sighed with a nod "What do you want to drink?"_

_"Beer?" Luffy asked insecure. Zoro frowned and he turned to look at Kuina. Luffy was too young for beer..._

_Kuina smiled and nodded "Give him beer. He needs it." Luffy smiled openmouthed and Zoro poured beer in a glass. He gave his beer together with his spareribs and Luffy kept grinning._

_"Luffy, we are about to close." Sanji said, poking his head. Luffy had his forehead buried in his arms and his arms were on the counter. "Oooi."_

_Luffy turned his head and Kuina's face softened. "He is crying while sleeping..." Kuina said. Zoro and Sanji both took a look at Luffy's face, and he was indeed crying softly, also with little sobs. Zoro and Sanji looked at each other, of course caring for their friend. Zoro looked at Kuina, but she nodded already before Zoro asked anything. "Bring him home. I'll warm the bed." She said, walking towards the door._

_"Lucky bastard..." Sanji said, refering to Zoro. The green haired smirked and walked to Luffy, who was snoring lightly. "How many did he drink?" Sanji asked. Zoro thought for a second before answering_

_"About 6?" he said. He grabbed the drunk's arm and Sanji grabbed the other, both carrying him outside. Sanji put Luffy on the bench and Zoro closed the bar fast. The trio went towards Luffy's house, and Luffy was still snoring._

_"I feel sorry for him... I can't even imagine how he feels..." Sanji said, smoking a cigarette. He always waited until he was outside for a good smoke. Both Zoro and Sanji stopped walking when Luffy murmured something. Was he awake?_

_"Nami..." he whispered. Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and they sighed. They walked further until they got at Luffy's house._

_~ღ__~ Flashback over~__ღ_

Nami and Luffy were playing pool and Sanji looked at them with a smile. Luffy finally got his luck. "Luffy, I'm going to smoke at the back. Could you call me when someone is at the counter?" The cook asked.

Luffy grinned and nodded "Sure." Sanji smiled and walked towards the kitchen's backdoor. Luffy and Nami were now alone in the bar. They played pool and it sometimes went neat and the other times bad. Luffy was putting chalk on the stick and Nami looked.

"Where is the chalk for... I always wondered..." She asked.

Luffy grinned "The chalk prevent the stick for slipping away on the ball. Or that's what they told me..." Nami smiled and nodded. "But it smells really weird... Here." Nami frowned and wanted to smell it, but Luffy pressed the chalk against her nose, leaving a blue mark. Luffy laughed, not knowing a fist would connect his head. Luffy screeched in pain and Nami brushed her nose. He looked at Nami and laughed "Good to see you're turning into your old self." He said. Nami looked at him with surprise. She looked at her fist and smiled. It really has been a long time ago since she punched someone.

"Yeah, look out or you might receive another one." She laughed. Luffy pouted and accidentally shot the black 8-ball in. Nami laughed and cheered and Luffy facepalmed.

The sky turned into a beautiful starry nightsky as more hours passed away. The animals began to sleep again and the wind was almost gone. Nami and Luffy still were at the bar. They ate at the bar and they went and played further. Zoro finally arrived and he worked at the bar again, and Kuina sat at the bar. They all looked at the couple who were still playing. They even drank enough to flurt and tease a little with each other. They were very happy for them because they genuinely looked happy.

"Your turn." Nami said with a grin after she shot two balls into the pocket. Luffy pouted and tried too, but he only got one ball in and the next one failed. Nami smiled and saw his difficulties. "Alright, you get a small reward for getting one in." She said. Luffy cocked an eyebrow and Nami walked to Luffy. She nipped his lower lip and Luffy's eyes slightly widened. "Your reward will get better if you get more balls in." She explained. Luffy only gazed in front of him, but he broke out of his trance when he heard a snort at the bar. Luffy looked towards the bar and he saw Sanji and Kuina holding in a laughterfit. Zoro only cleaned the counter, acting as he saw nothing but a smile was noticed on his face.

Luffy turned away and he looked at Nami again. Nami noticed and she made her cleavage more visible. Sanji got a nosebleed and Luffy looked away with a blush. Nami grinned and cheated, putting a ball in the pocket. "Besides punching, cheating and showing your cleavage, I am happy to see your old self again, Nami." Kuina said with a smile. Nami grinned and nodded.

"You cheated?" Luffy asked with a deadpanned expression and Nami laughed. Nami and Luffy paid their bill after a while of playing and they left the bar.

Zoro smiled and put the cash in the register and Kuina sipped her cola with a smile. "I am so glad for them. It sucks for Freckles though..." Sanji said, referring to Ace. Kuina and Zoro both nodded with a sigh.

Nami and Luffy laughed and talked while walking to their homes. They did drink a few so they got lose. "Let's play hide and seek." Nami laughed. Luffy laughed too and nodded. Nami ran away and Luffy looked away, counting till ten. Nami hid behind the nearest tree and she giggled like a small child. She didn't know if the alcohol caused this, or if she was just as happy as a child with Luffy. Luffy looked behind the tree and he saw Nami giggling.

"Found you." He grinned. Nami gasped and ran away. "Oi!" Luffy yelled. Luffy ran after Nami and he jumped onto her, holding her down. Nami laughed and Luffy grinned too. "I never thought you were a child on the inside."

"I don't wanna hear that from you, idiot!" laughed Nami, trying to kick him off. Luffy landed on his back and Nami now went on top. She laughed when he tried to get her off. Nami kissed him softly on his lips and Luffy only looked with widened eyes. "I can get used to this position." she laughed. Luffy still looked with widened eyes and he nodded with red cheeks. "You gotta losen up! I know it's still weird after all those years but..." Nami explained. Luffy smiled. She was right again. Luffy grabbed her hand and Nami smiled. She kissed him again and Luffy finally relaxed.

"We have to go." Nami whispered. Luffy smiled and nodded. It was already late and school started tomorrow again. They both stood up and walked towards Nami's house hand in hand. "So..." Nami began. "How many times did you cry?" She asked, looking at him. He pinched her hand a bit and she, of course, noticed.

"Euhm..." Luffy began, scratching his forehead. "I... Didn't count..." He murmured. Luffy now looked at her and he saw her guilt again. "But that doesn't matter anymore..." He said, grabbing her other hand "I have you now, so I am really happy." Nami smiled and teared up a little. She nodded, agreeing silently with him. They got to Nami's house and they stood at the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Luffy said with a grin. Nami nodded and kissed him again. Nami embraced her arms around his neck and she kissed him again. "Ne... Nojiko told me you never frenched kissed Ace because you wanted to wait for me. Is that true?" Luffy asked subtle. Nami blushed and nodded almost unnoticeble. Luffy grinned and brushed her beautiful orange her behind her ear.

"Why do you ask?" she asked with a smirk. A smirk Luffy didn't really like. Nami placed her lips on Luffy's, but he blushed once he felt a warm and soft thing against his lips. Luffy parted fast with widened eyes and red cheeks.

"W...Was that..." Luffy began

"My tongue. Yes." Nami answered with a grin. "But if you don't like it, I can stop." she said playing with his neck hair. Luffy smiled and embraced her hips. "Or should I continue?"

"Let's continue." Luffy answered. Nami smiled and kissed him again, brushing her tongue on his lips. Luffy opened his mouth and their kiss turned passionated with their tongues making a dance. The frontdoor of Nami's neighbors opened. Luffy and Nami parted and looked, both eyes widened seeing Ace looking at them. Ace closed the door and walked towards the town, ignoring the couple. Luffy broke out in sweat and Nami breathe out.

"N... Nami... He saw us..." Luffy said. Nami nodded and looked at Ace's back as he walked further away "He never ignored me... I think he is really pissed of now..."

"B... But he said he didn't mind... Do you really think he is pissed off?" Nami asked confused and scared.

"Since you did more things together in 4 days than he did with Nami in 5 years, I wouldn't be surprised if he is slightly pissed of." The couple looked at the door again, now seeing Sabo. Nami and Luffy frowned and they both felt guitly.

"I don't know what I am supposed to do..." Nami murmured. "I never saw him ignore someone or even get pissed off..." Luffy nodded too and Sabo sighed.

"We have to wait and see if Ace change over the fews days..." Sabo said. The couple nodded with an uneasy expression, not knowing what to do...

_If this turns into a nightmare... Wake me up..._

~**ღ**~


End file.
